Felicity and the Descendants
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent accompany Felicity on a trip to her new school which is called Auradon Prep. However, along the way, Felicity learns that the students are divided by heroes and villains and she must learn to accept who she truly is because of how her father formerly was.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry was in her bedroom in Belle and Adam's castle as she was brushing her hair down and getting ready to meet the others for dinner and Belle decided to help her out since they were close old friends.

"You know, Cherry, I think you should let Felicity come to Auradon Prep." Belle spoke up.

"Belle, Felicity doesn't do so well in crowds..." Cherry said. "It's why we've never let her go to a school, even before I escaped my cruel birth father."

"We don't know if she won't like it if she doesn't try it yet, besides, I might have sent acceptance letters to her and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent." Belle said, smiling nervously.

"You did what?" Cherry asked flatly as she then applied her make-up.

"Well, it might be good for them..." Belle replied. "Besides, my own children are going, everyone you know will be there..."

"School and Felicity do not get along that well..." Cherry replied as she popped her lips.

"Her cousins will be there with her." Belle said.

"She might not like it..." Cherry then stood up once she was ready.

"Just think about it at least with Maestro..." Belle tried.

"We'll see, Belle, we'll see..." Cherry replied as she walked to the dining room with the lady of the house.

"I'll take that as answer of you'll think about it." Belle said.

"Pretty much." Cherry said.

* * *

The ladies came down and dinner was served in the castle as everyone sat together as always.

"About time." Adam teased.

Belle giggled to her husband. "You're so bad."

Forte frowned a little, then chuckled lightly to Cherry. "About time you-"

"Don't." Cherry put her hand up in icy dismissal.

"Oh, okay..." Forte frowned.

"Benjamin, come on, we're gonna be late for dinner!" Gabrielle called for her younger brother.

"I'm coming, Sis!" Ben called.

"Younger brothers..." Gabrielle sighed as she got rather impatient.

"Ben late again?" Chip walked over to the brunette girl's side.

"You have no idea..." Gabrielle deadpanned.

"I'm sure he'll get to dinner on time sometime." Chip said.

"He better..." Gabrielle sighed.

Ben laughed as he slid down the banister to join them for dinner.

"Oh, brother." Gabrielle sighed.

Ben chuckled and then ran into the dining room with his sister and best friend.

"That boy is so your son, King Adam." Forte smirked.

Adam smiled shyly to Ben's behavior.

"The students are divided from heroes and villains..." Felicity frowned. "What if no one wants to be my friend because of how you used to be like, Papa?"

"Nonsense, of course they'll want to be your friend, Flick." Forte smiled.

"You have likability," Cherry insisted as well. "The kind your father and I once had..."

"Yes..." Forte agreed.

Felicity hugged herself shyly. "Oh, well, at least Gabrielle and Ben will be there with my cousins."

"That's the spirit, Aunt Cinderella's kids will be there too." Cherry then said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they're as kind as their parents." Forte smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Felicity replied. "Can I go with Gabrielle and Ben though since I've known them longer?"

"Of course..." Cherry approved. "I'm sure one of them will have some books for you too, you know how they both love to read like their mother."

"Indeed they do." Felicity smiled.

Cherry and Forte gave warm smiles to their daughter once her confidence was boosted back up.

* * *

"I wonder how Akito is feeling about being sent to Auradon Prep?" Felicity said.

"Baby Atticus is probably honored." Cherry said.

"Maman, why do you call Akito 'Baby Atticus'?" Felicity asked.

"Because he's so much like his father." Cherry replied.

"Ohh." Felicity said.

The others then finished dinner and went back up to their rooms to get ready for the big school days at Auradon Prep. Ben was being measured and ready to become the new king after Adam would step down from the throne after he had claimed the throne at age eleven after the untimely death of his parents. Ben was looking out the window to an island, feeling sorry for the people living on it.

* * *

"So, you ready for school, little bro?" Gabrielle smiled to her younger brother.

"I sure am, Sis, but I feel sorry for the children on the Isle of the Lost." Ben said.

"Aw, it's okay..." Gabrielle soothed him.

Ben sighed as he looked out from his window. Felicity walked past the siblings on her way to her own room in the castle.

"I know what my law should be." Ben said.

"This I have to hear." Felicity smiled to her best friend's brother.

"My first law is that the children from the Isle of the Lost should be allowed in Auradon." Ben said.

"I still don't understand how you got the throne when I'm older." Gabrielle said.

Ben shrugged. "Mom and Dad's orders... Besides, you're more like Mom was before she met Dad."

"True." Gabrielle agreed.

"At least your father is not a villain..." Felicity said softly.

"Don't worry, Felicity, everyone at Auradon Prep won't treat you badly." Ben said.

"You got us and your cousins." Gabrielle promised.

"True." Felicity smiled.

Gabrielle and Ben smiled to Felicity. They were like family themselves since they all grew up in the castle, even though Felicity had her own home now away from the castle with both her parents instead of just her father.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the Fudo siblings..._**

"You really like to paint, huh?" Snow White asked her young master.

"Blame Barbie," Vincent laughed. "Painting with her was the best experience of my life."

"I can tell." Snow White smiled.

"It was truly an amazing experience..." Vincent smiled as he remembered his art supplies.

"Shall I call you Van Gogh?" Snow White teased since his name was already Vincent.

"Very funny..." Vincent smirked.

"I know I am." Snow White smiled.

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother."

* * *

"Hmm..." Akito hummed, he was pondering on whether or not to take his futuristic bracelet. On one hand, it wasn't really needed anymore and was more of a souvenir from Acmetropolis, but on the other hand, it might come in handy later. After pondering for a while, he decided to bring it along. "Now, which bandanna to wear?" he then asked himself.

"Seriously?" Scruffy asked. "They're all the same!"

"I know, I was just trying to be funny." Akito smirked to his puppy.

"Oh, ha ha, funny." Scruffy smirked back.

Akito laughed as he then picked a bandanna and tied it over his brunette hair.

* * *

Estelle decided to wear both her amulet and brooch. Dot was sleeping during her packing. Estelle then tickled her puppy awake.

"Hey!" Dot laughed.

"Wake up, this is important." Estelle smirked.

"I'm up, I'm up." Dot smiled.

Estelle laughed as she then packed with Dot.

"So, what exactly is Auradon Prep?" Dot asked her mistress.

"It's where all the Disney heroes' children are sent to." Estelle said.

"What about villains?" Dot asked.

"They are on the Isle of the Lost." Estelle said.

"The Isle of the Lost?" Dot asked.

"Yeah, luckily Uncle Forte, Aunt Cherry, Felicity, or Simon won't be sent there." Estelle said.

"Well, that's good." Dot agreed.

"Yeah, because the Disney villains and their children live there." Estelle said.

"So, how did you and your brothers get accepted?" Dot then asked.

"Because Mom and Dad know every Disney hero." Estelle said.

"Congratulations." Dot smiled.

Estelle hugged her puppy. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Dot nuzzled.

"Thanks." Estelle smiled.

Dot smiled back.

"I wonder if we'll meet any of the villain kids there." Estelle said.

Dot smiled to Estelle with high hopes for her to have fun in Auradon Prep.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she had a lot on her mind about this prep school while Gabrielle's brother Ben was being measured and where he was looking out to the Isle of the Lost.

"Bonjour, Ben." Felicity smiled to him.

"Oh, hi, Felicity." Ben replied.

"Head." The measuring servant turned Ben's head over so he could measure him for a crown.

"Does his head really have to be measured too?" Felicity asked Gabrielle.

"It's for his crown." Gabrielle smiled to her best friend.

"It's time for that already?" Felicity asked in surprise since they were all teenagers now. "Where does the time go?"

"You have a point, Felicity," Adam agreed as he came in with Belle. "How is it possible that Ben is going to be crowned King next month? He's just a baby!"

'I can see King Adam is being one of those parents.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Papa, Ben is a teenager." Gabrielle giggled to her father.

"That's right, dear." Belle agreed.

"Hey, Pops." Ben smiled to Adam.

The measuring servant wasn't quite done with Ben yet. Belle, Adam, and Gabrielle came over to Ben as he was being fitted.

"Mom, Dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation," Ben spoke up which excited Belle and Adam. "I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost will be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

This soon changed their expressions about this proclamation. Belle even dropped a fabric in shock.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben walked over to his parents and older sister.

'I had the same feeling.' Gabrielle thought to herself.

"I think it's a good idea, King Adam and Queen Belle." Felicity spoke up to her parents' good friends who were like second parents to her.

"The children of our sworn enemies," Adam spoke up. "To live among us?"

"Papa..." Gabrielle whispered before looking to Felicity, remembering the story of when Forte went insane during the enchantment before they were born on Belle's first Christmas.

"He is not taking this very well." Felicity said.

* * *

Cherry was looking into her old room of when she stayed in the castle which was now Ben's bedroom.

"I've always liked this room." Atticus said.

"Yeah, me too," Cherry replied. "It really has sentimental value to me."

"We sure had a lot of memories here." Atticus said.

"I remember when we thought we were gonna stay here forever." Cherry remembered when Belle traded their lives for Maurice's and Adam made them promise to stay forever and never leave the castle grounds.

"Yeah, that was a little intense." Atticus said.

"This room certainly has changed since Ben was born." Mo chuckled as she came in the room.

"How you holding up about our kids going to the school?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, after all, it's not their first prep school." Mo smiled as she remembered when Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent were temporary students to Royal Prep every now and again.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"Ah..." Cherry sighed. "Now I know how Mom felt when Mike got married... Kids do grow up so fast."

* * *

Felicity stared out the window to the island far from the castle as she thought about the children of villains which Belle and Adam were nervous about, she also thought about herself after she had been told about how her father used to be, especially during the enchantment which happened before she and the other kids had been born and where she hoped that the four Ben chose weren't that bad. Ben came to see her with Gabrielle.

"Oh, hi, guys." Felicity smiled.

"Hi, Flick." Ben and Gabrielle replied.

"Ben, who did you choose exactly?" Felicity asked.

"Carlos, Jay, Evie, and Mal." Ben replied.

"The children of the most evilest in the land?!" Felicity gasped.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." Ben sighed. "Dad had a meltdown the most about Mal since her mother's Maleficent."

"Sorry I reacted like that, but their parents have done many terrible things." Felicity said.

Gabrielle looked softly. "Your father..." she then said.

Felicity looked away before sighing. "I know, Papa was corrupted by the Enchantress though, but these four are the children of Cruella, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Maleficent."

"True and where unlike your father, those four haven't changed to good." Gabrielle said, referring to the villain parents.

Felicity stared at the floor.

"Just hear me out, okay?" Ben asked. "I already lost Dad's hope, I don't wanna lose your guys's either, and I believe their children are innocent."

Felicity soon sighed and looked him in his icy blue eyes. "You are so Belle's son."

"He sure is Maman's son." Gabrielle smiled in agreement.

"Yep." Felicity agreed with a giggle about Ben's determination and nonconformity.

They all looked out the window to the isle as they decided to work together.

"I wonder what's going on there?" Felicity said.

"Are you gonna check it out with Akito and Estelle?" Ben asked.

"I might have to." Felicity replied.

"Don't worry, no one there will judge you." Gabrielle said.

Felicity smiled to them before hugging them. Gabrielle and Ben soon hugged her back.

* * *

Akito looked out the window as he had that look in his eye and was on his way out until he was stopped by Felicity.

"Whatever you're doing, I'm doing it too." Felicity told the young aspiring detective.

"I'm just going out." Akito said.

"Oh... I thought maybe you were gonna meet Carlos, Evie, Mal, and Jay." Felicity replied.

"Yes, I am, but I need to go alone." Akito whispered.

"What? But I wanna go with you." Felicity pouted.

"Alright, fine." Akito said.

Felicity beamed and soon went out with Akito to explore and take a walk together.

"Going out, Mom!" Akito called out.

"All right, be safe!" Mo called back.

"I'll try!" Akito replied before leaving.

Felicity followed after Akito as they went for a walk together as cousins. "How do we get there?" she then asked.

"Just come with me," Akito replied. "I have my ways."

"That, you do." Felicity nodded.

Akito took out a special scooter that Scootaloo gave him for his birthday one year and put on the helmet.

"Ooh." Felicity smiled.

Akito gave Felicity an extra helmet and they flew on the scooter to go do what Akito wanted to do alone.

"Wahoo!" Felicity smiled.

Akito looked around as he drove his scooter with Felicity behind him as they were going to where he was going to originally solo and they soon arrived on the isle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akito, what're we doing on the Isle?" Felicity asked.

Akito shushed her as he was going to do some work.

There was a purple-haired girl who appeared to be spray-painting on a wall which had Maleficent's image with the words 'LONG LIVE EVIL'.

 _'I don't know why Akito wanted to come here, but it must be important.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

The purple-haired girl turned over to see that she had company.

 _'Uh-oh, she's spotted us.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Hey, some newbies." The purple-haired girl noticed.

"You must be Mal." Akito said as he examined her graffiti.

"What are you, a detective?" The girl replied, not realizing how close she was with Akito wanting to be just like his father when he grew up.

"You could say that." Akito said.

"Yo, Mal, who's that?" A boy with long hair with a beanie hat on top of it stalked down, his clothes seemed to look like what Mo used to wear when she lived on the streets.

"I have no idea." The purple-haired girl shrugged to him as Akito and Felicity seemed to come out of nowhere.

 _'Akito better have a plan.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

The boy seemed to climb down with a smirk as there was graffiti of a red genie which also said 'LONG LIVE EVIL' which seemed to make it clear that he was the son of Jafar.

* * *

Soon enough a blue-haired girl and a white-haired boy dressed in black and red appeared, meaning that they had to be Evie and Carlos, the daughter of Evil Queen and the son of Cruella.

"Who's your parents?" The long-haired boy glared into Felicity's eyes.

"Erm... My papa is Maestro Forte..." Felicity replied nervously since her father used to be a villain.

"You mean the former evil composer?" Jay asked.

Felicity smiled nervously.

"You're just a wannabe." Mal scoffed at her.

"At least she has powers of a vampire." Akito glared.

"A vampire?" Evie asked.

"Look!" Carlos pointed. "She has fangs!"

Felicity soon settled down as Carlos came in front of her and opened her mouth wide against her will to show her fangs.

"See? She is a vampire!" Carlos told the others.

"And as for you?" Mal asked Akito.

"I'm betraying my parents," Akito lied as he used some acting lessons from Darla. "Besides, I don't see why my dad tries to be so great, he is the nephew of King Sombra."

The name made the four gasp in fright of the name as that name was more scary than their parents combined.

 _'What is he up to?'_ Felicity thought to herself.

Akito smirked as the four asked him many questions about Sombra. "One at a time." He smirked.

"Maybe you guys are worth our time after all." Carlos smirked back.

* * *

The four children of the villains decided to spread badness all together with Akito and Felicity. Akito winked to Felicity to tell her to go along with this since she wanted to be apart of this. Felicity nodded back. Akito and Felicity followed after Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Felicity couldn't help but feel something deep down inside of Mal and decided to stay closer to her than the others. A woman pulled her young son in a wagon and Mal soon took his lollipop from him with a smirk. Soon enough, two men appeared with a certain villainess behind them which scared off nearly everybody else.

 _'Maleficent.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Hi, Mom." Mal smiled innocently.

"Stealing candy, Mal?" Maleficent scoffed at her daughter. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby." Mal told her mom.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent then grinned as the mentioning of a baby made her think of when she cursed Aurora at birth for not being invited to the celebration.

Mal giggled as she handed the candy to her mother.

Maleficent took the lollipop and spit on it before putting it in her arm for a moment and handed it back to one of her men. "Give it back to the hideous creature."

"Mom!" Mal complained.

"It's the deeds, Mal, that make it different between bad and truly evil!" Maleficent told her daughter. "When I was your age, I was-"

"Cursing entire kingdoms." Mal finished for her as she had heard that thousands of times before.

Maleficent chuckled to this as she then put her arm around her daughter. "Walk with me."

 _'Weird that she didn't notice us.'_ Felicity thought to herself before seeing a shadow overshadowing her.

Maleficent lectured Mal as Felicity looked behind her and where it was one of Maleficent's man.

"Erm... Bonsoir..." Felicity greeted uneasily.

The man was about to grab her only to be stopped by Akito.

"Back off." Akito warned.

The man looked down to Akito and looked to the other. "Hey, bud, doesn't this kid look like that kid who helped Prince Phillip defeat our lady?" he then asked.

"He sure does." The other man said.

"Don't mess with my cousin." Akito warned the two men.

"Who are you new f-f-friends, Mal?" Maleficent asked while having a hard time with saying the word 'friends'.

"This is Akito and Felicity," Mal introduced. "The great-nephew of King Sombra and the daughter of Maestro Forte."

This seemed to interest Maleficent very much.

"Maybe they could come with us?" Mal suggested.

"Well... All right, come along you two." Maleficent approved.

AKito and Felicity then followed after Maleficent as she lectured Mal.

"Mal, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts," Maleficent told her daughter. "You know, how to be mean."

"I know that," Mal replied. "And I'll do better."

Maleficent soon remembered what she was informed about. Carlos, Evie, and Jay just watched from the distance.

"Oh, there's news!" Maleficent remembered as she soon went off. "I buried the ledge. You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon."

Carlos, Jay, and Evie tried to run away, but Maleficent's henchmen stopped them.

"What?!" Mal asked out of shock.

Maleficent looked at her daughter like it was no big deal.

"I'm not going to some boarding school to learn with prissy pink princesses." Mal told her mother.

"And princes~" Evie added in hopefully.

Mal soon nudged Evie slightly.

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms," Jay spoke up. "Unless it's in the leather family."

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon," Carlos spoke up shyly. "My mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave..."

"Your mom is wrong about them, their bites don't hurt." Akito shrugged.

"BOO!" Jay smirked which startled Carlos.

"Well, Mom, we're not going." Mal replied.

"Oh, it's not about school, pumpkin," Maleficent replied. "It's about world domination!" she grinned before calling out to her henchmen. "KNUCKLEHEADS! Mal~...!" she then called out as she walked off and the henchmen followed after their lady.

Mal was shocked of what her mother said as she then followed after her.

"Did she just say world domination?" Felicity asked.

"Well, she is a villain..." Akito reminded her before he got back on his scooter. "Man, I love this thing."

"Isn't that the scooter that Scootaloo got you?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" Akito smirked.

Felicity smiled to him since he was happy. She soon got on the scooter. Akito put their helmets on and floated with the scooter.

* * *

They came to see as Mal was being lectured by her mother with her friends.

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand," Maleficent told Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as she filed her nails. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones," Maleficent shrugged. "His and her crowns."

"I think she meant us." Carlos replied, referring to all four of them.

"It's all about you and me, baby," Maleficent told Mal as she came up from her seat. "Don't you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Of course I do." Mal said.

"Well then get me the wand!" Maleficent replied sharply. "And you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand

and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will." Evil Queen spoke up.

Cruella and Jafar agreed to this.

"Our will," Maleficent corrected herself. "Our will..." she then snapped her fingers to her daughter. "And if you refuse, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life, Missy."

"Ugh, but Mom-" Mal started.

Maleficent then snapped her fingers together to silence her daughter and both their eyes appeared to glow green as Akito and Felicity watched this and looked a little nervous.

Mal soon groaned and shook her head. "Ugh... Fine, whatever."

"I win." Maleficent smirked.

"Of course she wins." Akito scoffed.

Felicity nodded in agreement to that.

"Evie!" The Evil Queen called out for her daughter. "My little evil-ette in training... You just find yourself a prince with a castle and a mother-in-law wing-"

"And lots and lots of mirrors!" Evie then said in sync with her mother which excited them both.

"Wow." Akito said.

"Narcissistic, aren't we?" Felicity asked.

Akito quietly chuckled to her.

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos." Cruella decided.

"Is she actually going to miss him?" Felicity asked.

"Wow, Cruella does have a heart..." Akito replied. "Dad did say she seemed attached to her niece and nephew, Ivy and Jackson though."

"Would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?" Cruella soothed her son which made Akito and Felicity chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." Carlos muttered to his mother.

"True that." Akito said.

"Oh, Carlos," Cruella cooed to her son. "They have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh, no, I'm not going!" Carlos whimpered.

Akito cupped his mouth before snickering and laughing out loud. "The son of Cruella deVil is afraid of dogs!"

"I wonder why?" Felicity wondered.

"Well, Jay isn't going either!" Jafar spoke up. "I need him to stock the shelves in my store!"

"Man, these parents are selfish." Felicity glared with Akito.

"What did you score?" Jafar whispered to his son.

Jay soon took out stuff that he had stolen from other people. He even had stolen a lamp.

"A lamp!" Jafar gasped in delight before he began to rub it.

"Dad... I already tried." Jay stopped him to show that a genie wouldn't come out of it.

"Bah!" Jafar tossed the lamp back in disappointment.

"Still obsessed with genies." Akito said.

Felicity nodded to that, some things never changed.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." The Evil Queen commented which made her daughter gasp.

" **WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!** " Maleficent snapped. "People used to cower at the mention of our NAMES! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men..."

"Ow!" Evil Queen yelped as Evie helped her mother with make-up.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!" Maleficent continued.

"I will-" Jafar snarled until Jay held him back.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches!" Maleficent told Cruella.

"Oh, but they didn't get babies!" Cruella replied before squeezing something squeaky on her clothes.

"Well, we can definitely tell that Cruella has gone crazy." Akito said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Felicity replied. "She's always been."

"True." Akito nodded.

"And I, Maleficent," Maleficent then said with a smirk. "The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Not to mention those brats Cherry and Atticus for getting in the way themselves."

'And I am so happy that they did.' Akito thought to himself.

THe other villains sneered at the mentions of Cherry and Atticus.

"Those brats always ruined everything for us!" Cruella had to admit. "Especially with Atticus and meddling with those Dalmatians that could've been all mine!"

"And if he wasn't there in Agrabah, I could have gotten rid of Aladdin along with that genie!" Jafar glared.

"Not to mention how they all went against me after I poisoned their loved ones..." Evil Queen sneered. "I bet their children are even worse."

"Funny you should mention that." Maleficent smirked.

"What's that, Maleficent?" Jafar asked with a slight glare at the mention of Cherry and Atticus.

"One of Atticus's sons is on the island and Cherry's daughter is here as well." Maleficent smirked.

Akito and Felicity flinched slightly nervously as Maleficent said that.

"Oh, they are?" Cruella smirked.

"Yes, I saw them with the children," Maleficent smirked back. "Isn't that right, Mal, darling?"

"Yes, Mom." Mal nodded.

"Excellent." Jafar smirked.

Akito and Felicity gulped to each other about this. They soon went back to Belle and Adam's castle as Felicity was almost done packing her bags in her room to leave with Ben and Gabrielle to their new school and Akito was doing the same thing in his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle sighed as she of course felt emotional about this.

"It's gonna be okay, Belle." Cherry told her and Atticus's old friend.

"I'm just worried." Belle said.

"You always worry." Cherry replied.

"True." Belle said.

"You're just like my father." Cherry told her.

Belle looked wearily down to Cherry.

"You look great in your crown though..." Cherry then said to lighten the mood.

Simon was on the ceiling with a grappling hook and reached down to steal Belle's crown.

"Don't even think about it, Simon." Cherry said.

Simon snapped his fingers in defeat and then dropped down to the floor and rolled on it like a ball to go into the next room.

"He's so expressive..." Cherry sighed about her son.

"Oh, my gosh, you won't believe what I found..." Atticus came beside Cherry with an old family photo.

Cherry took it and saw that it was Jessica's old friends the Tanners. "Oh, my God..."

"Yep, them." Atticus said.

"I feel like I haven't seen them since middle school..." Cherry commented. "Where did you get this?"

"I just found it in my old stuff when I was checking out the closet that Adam gave me when we stayed here," Atticus replied. "Remember, Stephanie and Jessica went to school together?"

"I still can't believe their mom was alive after all this time." Cherry replied.

"Same here." Atticus said.

Felicity sighed as she finished packing and then overheard her other cousins.

* * *

"Cruella's son is afraid of dogs?" Scruffy asked before laughing at what Akito told him about Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"He's never experienced real dogs." Akito said.

"Sorry..." Scruffy said before clearing his throat.

"He doesn't seem too bad though," Akito said about Carlos. "I just hope he's not another Jackson or Ivy."

"I doubt he will." Scruffy said.

"Jackson's a spawn and Ivy was just a pain." Akito replied.

"Yeah, I remember Dad's stories about her from the farm during the summer," Scruffy replied. "Not to mention those times your Aunt Darla went up against her since she became Aunt Amber's arch nemesis."

Akito scratched and pet his dog. "Oh, you're my favorite dog ever!"

"I know." Scruffy smiled.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the kids to go. Mo sniffled as she was a little sad, but she grew to control herself over the years since Akito, Estelle, and Vincent went off on their own little adventures.

"Oh, this is such a magical ride!" Estelle beamed on the way to Auradon Prep before she frowned at an already sad Felicity. "Aw, Felicity, don't be sad... This'll be great for us!"

"I hope so." Felicity frowned.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent did their best to comfort Felicity as she seemed very emotional. She's always been so sensitive. As they came to the bridge, a golden path seemed to appear by magic as it led them to the school. They then passed a sign. 'Auradon Prep: Goodness doesn't get any better'. Felicity gave a small smile as there appeared to be people welcoming them into the school grounds as a limo was following them.

"That must be from the Isle of the Lost." Vincent said.

Even the school's marching band was playing to welcome their new students. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity came out together. The girls gasped in delight and ran to Akito to feel his muscles.

"Typical girl response." Estelle sighed.

"Sorry, girls, but I'm taken..." Akito replied.

"Aw..." The girls frowned to him and tried to go to Vincent.

"Same here." Vincent told them.

"We can all still be friends though?" Felicity spoke up nervously.

The girls soon left them after seeing Felicity. Felicity frowned as they left and didn't seem interested in her.

* * *

Soon, Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal fell out of their limo on top of each other.

"You already got everything else!" Carlos groaned as Jay tried to take a fabric from him. "Why do you want whatever this is?!"

"'Cuz you want it!" Jay glared.

"Oh, brother." Vincent rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, a woman came out to greet the new students.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Mal told them before standing perfectly. "We have an audience."

"Just cleaning up," Jay lied as he soon swiped the fabric from Carlos before standing up straight. "Get up!"

"Leave it like you found it~" The woman giggled. "And by that, I mean just leave it."

Jay and Carlos both soon left the stuff they stole.

"Hello, Foxy~" Jay flirted as he stepped forward. "The name's Jay."

Estelle and Felicity rolled their eyes while Akito and Vincent face-palmed.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," The woman introduced. "I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Estelle curtsied.

Felicity followed suit and Akito and Vincent bowed to the woman.

"The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked in shock. "As in Bibiddi-Bobiddi-Boo?"

"Bibiddi-Bobbidi-Boo, you know it." Fairy Godmother replied.

"Awesome." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile," Mal said to the Fairy Godmother. "And that sparkling wand..."

"Getting a little needy." Vincent whispered to himself.

"By the way, where'd you get that wand you gave to Charity for her birthday?" Estelle asked Fairy Godmother.

"I pulled a few strings and got a magic wand perfect for her." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Well, it's a nice gift for her." Estelle smiled back.

"I thought it would be nice for her," Fairy Godmother agreed. "Anyway, I always say 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss out on the future'."

"It's so good to finally meet you all," Ben said to the new students. "I'm Ben, and this is my sister, Gabrielle."

"Prince Benjamin and Princess Gabrielle, soon to be king and queen." The girl on the other side said with a giggle.

"And this is Ben's girlfriend, Audrey." Gabrielle groaned.

"You had me at prince," Evie said to Ben. "My mom's a queen which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here," Audrey shook her head with a plastered smile. "And neither do you."

"I'm afraid she's right." Gabrielle said.

Evie frowned as she tried to settle down. Felicity seemed annoyed of Audrey.

"Ben, Gabrielle, and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow," Fairy Godmother told the new students. "The Doors of Wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She then smiled before she went off.

 _'Audrey doesn't look like she's nice.'_ Akito thought to himself.

The marching band soon walked off as Ben, Gabrielle, and Audrey came forward.

Ben smiled to the others until Jay punched him in the chest with a smirk. He then shook hands with Mal and seemed lost in her eyes for a moment. "It is so, so, so good to finally m-meet you all." He told the new students.

"It's nice to meet you too." Akito smiled.

The marching band soon walked off as Ben, Gabrielle, and Audrey came forward. Ben smiled to the others until Jay punched him in the chest with a smirk. He then shook hands with Mal and seemed lost in her eyes for a moment.

 _'Something tells me they're made for each other.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Chocolate?" Ben asked after shaking Carlos's hand.

Carlos wiped his mouth and licked the chocolate smudges off his fingertips.

"The day you showed four people where the bathrooms are." Mal implied that she needed to find out where a bathroom was and right now, but she was trying to joke.

This caused for Estelle and Felicity to giggle.

"Well, so much for a first impression." Ben smiled sheepishly to Mal and lightly chuckled.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you?" Audrey asked Mal. "Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My mom's Aurora."

 _'And here we go.'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"Sleeping Beauty..." Mal memorized the name. "Yeah, good name... And you know what? I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother, to their stupid celebration."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "Water under the bridge," she then looked to Felicity. "I'm sure Ben and Gabrielle's parents don't blame your father trying to kill them on Christmas after their dad decided to let their mom celebrate it and he grew insane."

Estelle soon comforted her cousin. Felicity smiled sincerely to Estelle which made her smile back.

"Okay!" Ben said before clapping his hands together so they could get started. "So, how 'bout a tour?"

"Sounds good." Vincent said.

Ben and Audrey linked arms together and Ben began to introduce them to the school as he gave a bit of history.

* * *

They all looked up to the statue of King Adam which stand bold and tall much like the man did himself even when he wasn't a beast. Ben soon clapped his hands which made the statue morph into a beast which terrified Carlos.

"Whoa," Akito smiled. "Cool."

The others looked to see that Carlos jumped into Jay's arms like a coward.

"Carlos, it's okay," Ben chuckled. "Our father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man."

"Just to remind us that anything is possible." Gabrielle added with her brother.

"Does he shed?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," Ben replied. "Mom won't let him on the couch."

Mal gave him a small smirk and he seemed to smirk back at her before he moved off with Audrey. Carlos then clapped his hands to try to make King Adam human again after Jay threw him off, but it didn't work. He then just ran off after the others inside of the school.

* * *

"Nice school." Estelle smiled.

"Kinda reminds me of Crystal Prep in a way..." Akito commented based on how he imagined the school from his father's stories.

"Only it looks nice." Estelle agreed.

"It sure does." Vincent said.

"Do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon?" Mal asked. "Like wands and things like that?"

"Yes, yes, it exists of course," Ben replied. "But It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"And royalty." Audrey said.

Mal was getting more and more annoyed with Audrey, but said and did nothing.

"Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years~..." Audrey sighed as she moved Ben's arm around her shoulder which made Gabrielle roll her hazel eyes.

"Doug! Doug, come down!" Ben called out to one of the marching band members who was coming down the stairs.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"This is Doug," Ben introduced. "He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"I'll see ya later, okay?" Ben asked the others. "If there is anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey grinned.

Mal and Audrey soon shared a laugh together, though it seemed forced.

"And ask me or Ben." Gabrielle said.

"Merci, Gabby." Felicity smiled to her best friend.

"Sure thing, Fliss." Gabrielle smiled back. She soon sent Audrey a dirty look.

Audrey glared before walking off with Ben.

"Hi, guys, I'm Dopey's son," Doug introduced himself. "As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..." he then sighed once he saw no one seemed to care. "Heigh-ho..."

"Evie," The blue-haired girl smirked. "The Evil Queen's daughter."

'Is she always going to do that?' Estelle thought to herself.

"So, uh, about your classes," Doug said to the others. "I, uh, put in the requirements already... History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet, and, uh, Remedial Goodness 101."

"Merci, Doug." Felicity smiled.

"Let me guess," Mal commented about the last one as she took a snack. "New class?"

Doug nodded to her nervously.

"Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal suggested.

"Shouldn't we first know which way is it to our dorms?" Estelle asked.

"They're that way." Doug pointed to the opposite end of where Jay, Evie, Carlos, and Mal were going toward.

"Thanks, Doug." Akito smiled to the dwarf.

They soon started to go down the right path. Doug was then trying to memorize all of the seven dwarfs' names.

"Sneezy." Carlos finished for him.

"I wonder who each of us got as roommates?" Vincent said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mal and Evie had their own room as Jay and Carlos had their own room, Estelle and Felicity were able to share and Vincent and Akito shared.

"Estelle, I'm so glad that you're rooming with moi..." Felicity said to her cousin with a small sigh.

"I am too." Estelle smiled until something in her bag moved.

Felicity tilted her head. Estelle smirked as she had a sneaking suspicion before she unzipped her bag after putting it on the bed she chose. And where out came Dot.

"I thought my bag was heavier than usual!" Estelle smirked with her hands on her hips to her best canine friend.

"Surprise?" Dot smiled sheepishly.

Estelle giggled and then hugged her dog.

"I wish I could have a pet." Felicity sighed in slight jealousy.

"Don't worry, you will someday." Dot comforted as she smiled in the hug from Estelle.

"You sure?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure of it," Dot smiled. "I mean, Ben and Gabrielle take care of Sultan now, don't they?"

"I suppose so..." Felicity replied.

"And Eloise has Weenie and Skipperdee," Estelle encouraged. "Not to mention her pigeon friend Emily and that chick she had that was born on Christmas Day she named Raphael. Anyone can have a pet, Felicity."

"That's right." Estelle said.

Felicity bowed her head slightly with a small frown as she wasn't so sure she would be good enough for a pet. Cherry never answered her about having one and Forte often asked her many questions which overwhelmed her mind and she would just forget about it.

"AWESOME!" Akito's voice yelled out.

"I have a feeling I know why Akito yelled out awesome." Estelle giggled.

"Let's go see him." Dot suggested.

Felicity and Estelle left their room and came to where Akito was.

* * *

Akito was checking out Carlos and Jay's room as the ivory-haired boy was playing a video game with no controllers, but was using his body.

"This is so cool!" Akito smiled.

"Totally!" Carlos agreed.

"That is pretty cool." Vincent said.

Mal and Evie even came along to check this out. Akito laughed as he played with Carlos as they both really got into the game.

"This game looks like fun." Estelle said.

"You wanna play?" Akito asked his twin sister as Jay began to put some stolen objects on his bed while Mal and Evie came to see him.

"No, thanks." Estelle said.

"Okay." Akito replied as he then continued to play with Carlos.

"Jay, what are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"It's called 'Stealing'." Jay scoffed.

"Do you realize what the guards will do if they catch you stealing?" Vincent asked Jay.

"Like it matters." Jay scoffed as he had more fun stealing than caring about getting in trouble.

"Okay," Mal smirked to Jay. "So, you could do that, or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

"Wait, what?" Estelle asked.

"You sounded just like your mother." Felicity said to Mal.

"Thank you." Mal sounded touched.

"You'll do it your way and I'll do it mine." Jay replied as he closed his laptop.

"DIE, SUCKERS!" Carlos laughed.

"I don't see the appeal of this game." Estelle said.

"Must be a guy thing." Akito shrugged as he had fun with Carlos despite him being the son of Cruella.

"Jay, come check this thing out," Carlos invited. "Man, it's awesome!"

Jay snatched the controllers to see what the big deal was and soon gasped and fought in the game as an enemy came close toward him and he didn't expect that.

"Didn't see that coming." Vincent said.

"Guys!" Mal called out to them. "Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?"

"Fairy Godmother, blah, blah, blah!" Jay replied carelessly. "Magic wand, blah, blah, blah!"

Evie giggled to him.

"Why else are you four here?" Vincent asked.

Akito covered Felicity's mouth before she could say anything because that would give away that they overheard Maleficent's plan.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents," Mal replied. "To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Carlos muttered.

"We better go." Estelle said.

Akito pouted before he then left with Vincent, Estelle, and Felicity.

"Evie, mirror me." Mal demanded on their way out.

Evie soon brought out a handheld mirror. Dot seemed to peek out as the others were leaving.

"Mirror, Mirror, on-In my hand," Evie began. "Where is Fairy Godmother's wand...Stand?"

The mirror's reflection glowed and swirled to show Fairy Godmother's wand. Unfortunately, it didn't show where the wand was.

"There it is!" Evie noticed.

"Zoom out." Mal suggested since it was too close.

The mirror then showed the Earth on the screen which was rather annoying. Carlos tapped into the laptop while Evie gave her mirror instructions to take a look of where Fairy Godmother's wand was. The mirror soon showed a museum. Dot narrowed her eyes as she kept a close eye on the four.

"Can I go back to my game?" Carlos asked. "I'm on Level 3."

"Oh, brother." Dot whispered.

"Do we know where that is?" Mal asked about the museum.

Carlos typed into the laptop to find out. "2.3 miles from here." he then reported.

"I better go tell Estelle." Dot whispered. She then rushed off as Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay were about to break out to get Fairy Godmother's wand.

Carlos was a little slow though as he was more interested in his game.

* * *

Estelle soon practiced her ballet moves in her room with hints of fighting she learned from Lexi. She soon heard Dot running in.

"Estelle! Estelle!" Dot cried out.

Estelle knelt down on the floor and held out her arms. "What is it, girl?"

"Those kids from the Isle of the Lost are planning to steal the wand tonight!" Dot told her.

"Oh, my gosh!" Estelle gasped. "Wait, do they even know where it is?"

"Yeah, Evie's magic mirror and the laptop told them." Dot nodded.

"Oh, my gosh!" Estelle gasped again.

Felicity looked up from her journal.

"Flick, the others found out where Fairy Godmother's wand is." Estelle told her cousin.

"We're going after them, aren't we?" Felicity asked.

"We must..." Estelle replied.

Akito soon came into the room. "Estelle, I sensed distress from you, what is it?"

"We have to go to the museum." Estelle told her twin brother.

"Seriously?" Akito asked. "At this time at night?"

"The kids from the Isle of the Lost are going to steal the magic wand tonight." Estelle said.

AKito sighed. "All right, looks like we got some work to do."

* * *

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity appeared to be in their Loonatics uniforms as they went after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as they came to the museum not too far away from their school. Unfortunately for the Isle of the Lost kids, there was a guard. The guard spun all around in a chair to the several artifacts on display such as Maleficent's Spinning Wheel

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay laughed at Mal. "Kinda dorky."

Even Carlos found it lame.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary," Mal defended before she then recited a spell. "'Magic spindle, do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger'."

The guard soon stopped and yawned once, but was still at work.

"Very impressive." Jay deadpanned.

'These are the four we have to stop?" Vincent thought to himself.

Mal then tried to recite a spell to put the guard to sleep so they could sneak in undetected. Akito rolled his eyes as he had to help.

"You sure you can do this, Akito?" Estelle asked in concern.

"I got this, Sis." Akito nodded as he helped out Mal and where his magic helped out with the guard.

The guard soon yawned and began to fall asleep.

"Works on Grandma and Grandpa all the time," Akito snickered quietly. "Now, get to the door."

Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity nodded and went to the door after Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos and where they all soon followed the directions to the wand.

"The bell jar..." Felicity's eyes glowed to one artifact which was the enchanted rose.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Wow..." Vincent's eyes widened.

"What is it, Vince?" Akito asked.

Vincent pointed ahead. They were in front of Forte's pipe organ from before it was destroyed from the destruction from the castle during the curse on Christmas at midnight.

"Wow... That's kinda freaky looking..." Estelle commented. "I heard that Aunt Cherry used to have nightmares."

"Now, we can understand." Akito said.

Felicity wanted to play the keyboard, though she couldn't since it was a museum display.

"Now, where did they go?" Akito asked.

"Stairs..." Vincent groaned.

"See ya guys there." Akito smirked as he was about to fly up like Rev usually did.

"Akito!" Estelle glared.

"What?" Akito glared back.

"You know we aren't as fast as you." Estelle reminded.

"Dang it." Akito groaned. He then walked up the stairs slow and steady like a normal person.

"Oh, man, so many stairs, I can't go this slow!" Akito complained. "Go on without me!"

The others glared in deadpan as Akito had only climbed up one step. Akito smiled sheepishly to them. They then rushed to go after the children of infamous Disney villains.

* * *

The four soon stopped and saw waxed figures of their parents in their reign before they were born.

"Mommy..." Evie muttered once she saw her mother with the poisoned apple for Snow White.

"Killer..." Jay commented once he saw his father with his snake staff.

"I'll never forget Mother's Day again..." Carlos muttered about his mother's figure.

King Sombra's statue was even there. The other four snuck around, remembering what the Loonatics taught them as they followed after Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal.

"Uncle Sombra..." The Fudo siblings whispered at the unicorn stallion.

 _'Whoa, he looks intimidating.'_ Akito thought to himself.

 _'Looks kinda spooky...'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Estelle quietly breathed shallowly at the sight of their uncle and looked a little anxious.

"Can't believe there's a unicorn here too," Jay commented. "Well, wand's not here, let's bounce." he then told the others.

While Jay, Carlos, and Evie went on, Mal stayed behind. Felicity, Estelle, and Vincent followed after them and Akito seemed to do the same. He was looking at Sombra while Mal looked at Maleficent. What Maleficent said to her daughter back on the island echoed in her head.

 ** _'The future of the free world rests on your shoulders... Don't blow it...'_**

That was a lot of pressure to put on one child. Felicity poked her head out as Mal seemed lost and pressured as she lived in her mother's shadow. Akito felt a little different after seeing the statue. Soon enough, Mal bowed her head and then went to catch up with the others. Felicity had a sinking feeling deep down about this girl deep within her heart.

Evie and Felicity soon called out to Mal and Akito to catch up as they had a job to do. Mal and Akito both turned around only to hear Maleficent and Sombra's laughter. The statues soon glowed and the statues seemed to come to life.

"Uncle Sombra!" Akito glared.

"Akito?" Mal turned to see the boy, not knowing he had been there all this time.

"Uh, hi, Mal." Akito smiled nervously.

"Akito, what're you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" Mal asked as she obviously didn't recognize the Loonatics uniform.

"Uh, I'm visiting the museum in my pajamas?" Akito lied.

"That just asks more questions than answering the one I had." Mal replied.

"Still can't lie that good, can you, Akito?" Sombra chuckled to the boy. "You lie worse than your father and Applejack."

"How are you and Maleficent's statue moving?" Akito asked.

"Oh, we don't have time to go into all of that," Maleficent replied. "You look so much like your father, but since you're Sombra's great-nephew, I suppose I can't be mad at you."

"Anyway, help Mal steal the wand, Akito." Sombra said.

"No, I'm not going to, stealing is wrong!" Akito replied.

"Don't you remember when you turned against your father that one time in Acmetropolis?" Sombra smirked.

"I was just mad at Dad for being away for so long," Akito folded his arms. "And I was mad that Zadavia didn't tell us that he was helping her with Optimatus."

"Just do it this one time." Sombra said.

"No, I won't!" Akito replied. "Mal, you don't have to do this!"

"I... I should..." Mal said softly. "I am Maleficent's daughter."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to be like her if you don't want to." Akito said.

"What does he know?" Maleficent bewitched Mal.

Mal felt so torn and lost.

"I was once like you, my child," Maleficent told Mal. "Slightly insecure, Argued with my mother, too, Thought I was mature, But I put my heart aside, And I used my head, Now I think, It's time you learned, What dear old mama said~"

'Oh, please don't tell me she's going to sing.' Akito thought to himself.

Mal's eyes soon glowed green as she seemed to be entranced by her mother's influence.

 _'Oh, that's bad.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Oh, Akito, Akito, Akito," Sombra smirked as he came beside his great-nephew. "Surely you picked out a destiny for yourself."

"Yes, I'm going to marry Emi someday and become a great superhero/detective." Akito smiled as he dreamed about what he wanted to do when he would grow up.

"Oh, but you don't know that yet," Sombra smirked. "So you can do anything you want, even steal."

"No, I won't steal, I won't!" Akito cried out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Sombra raised his hoof.

"NOOOOOO!" Felicity cried out and jumped in as Sombra was about to turn Akito evil with his magic only to hit her instead.

"Either you turn evil or your cousin does." Sombra smirked as he had anticipated that.

"Flick..." Akito frowned weakly.

Felicity fell flat on her butt as she turned over and seemed to be waiting for Akito's final answer on becoming evil or not.

"Okay, Uncle Sombra, you win," Akito sighed. "I'll become evil."

"Excellent." Sombra smirked as he stopped his magic from turning Felicity evil and raised his hoof towards Akito.

Felicity soon shivered like a chill ran up and down her spine. Sombra then placed his hoof onto Akito and put his magic into the boy.

"Sacre bleu! What just happened?" Felicity asked.

"I used you." Sombra smirked.

Akito bowed his head as he was going to steal and change for his Uncle Sombra.

* * *

Soon enough, the statues turned back into wax as Mal and Akito had a lot to think about when it came to stealing Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Oh, this is bad." Felicity said.

Estelle and Vincent snuck around as the others made it into the room where Fairy Godmother's wand was. Mal eventually caught up while Akito snuck with his siblings and cousin.

"Whoo!" Jay cheered once they found the wand.

Akito saw that the wand had a barrier around it. He looked over to some doors and opened them and he went to a control panel to free the wand without getting hit by the barriers, but unfortunately, Jay wasn't smart enough to think of that as he tried to grab the wand despite Mal's protests. And where he set off an alarm after touching the barrier. Akito groaned and rolled his eyes at Jay. The others groaned as well, but mostly from the alarm because of how loud it was.

"A force field and a siren?!" Carlos cried out.

The siren seemed to wake up the guard.

"Let's go!" Mal told the others before they ran out.

"Come on, 'Kito!" Estelle told her twin brother before running with Felicity and Vincent.

Akito soon flew off to catch up with them. He looked back to the wand on the way out as his eyes seemed to glow at it. He, of course, didn't have time for that as the guard was on his way. Luckily, they got out before the guard could catch them. A telephone soon rang and Carlos answered it as the others were making their escape. It was a complaint about the alarm. Carlos soon covered it up to make it like no big deal and soon hung up so they could be let off the hook.

"Way to go, Jay." Akito said.

"Huh? Where'd you come from?" Jay asked.

"Doesn't matter, he's right, now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal agreed.

* * *

They soon ran back into their dorms for the night to get ready for bright and early tomorrow morning.

"And to bed we go." Akito said.

"Hey, Akito, what were you doing with Mal earlier?" Vincent asked.

"Ah, just thinking..." Akito replied as he got into his own bed.

Vincent smirked. "About Emi Ketchum?"

"Like you don't think about Jenny Foxworth?" Akito smirked back.

Vincent glared and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes." Akito smirked.

"Hmph!" Vincent huffed and turned over to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, of course, came quicker than expected for most of the students of Auradon Prep. The students were in their class of Remedial Goodness taught by the Fairy Godmother. Charity smiled as she happily sat in the front with a Pokeball on her desk by her notebooks and pencils. She looked just like her mother as a teenager. Except, of course, she had her father's black hair while Charles, or Chad now, had her blonde hair.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A: Curse it, B: Lock it in a tower, C: Give it a bottle, or D: Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked her students.

Charity soon raised her hand up. Evie also raised her hand.

"Evie?" Fairy Godmother called on her.

"What was the second one?" Evie smiled innocently.

Fairy Godmother sighed before looking to the other girl. "Charity?"

"C: Give it a bottle." Charity smiled.

"Correct again, my dear." Fairy Godmother smiled back to her.

Charity glowed with pride.

"Teacher's pet." Carlos scoffed.

Absol soon came out of Charity's Pokeball out of anger towards Carlos. Charity gasped slightly.

"Whoa!" Carlos flinched. "What kind of dog is that?!"

Absol snarled and glared deathly into Carlos's eyes until he would apologize.

"Uh, Absol would like you to apologize for what you called me." Charity smiled sheepishly as she held Absol back.

Absol snarled.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, weird dog!" Carlos said.

Absol soon purred gently and nuzzled up against Charity.

"Fairy Godmother, I'm sorry, you know how he gets around bullies." Charity told her teacher.

"It's quite alright, Charity." Verna said.

"All right, Absol, the mean boy is being quiet now, you can go back to rest and I'll see you at lunch." Charity told her Pokemon.

Absol rubbed noses with her before going back into his Pokeball.

"What was that thing?" Carlos asked.

"That was Absol, one of my best friends." Charity smiled as she sat back down.

* * *

Soon enough, there came a girl with a paper who seemed nervous around the other students.

"Hi, Jane." Charity smiled.

"Oh, uh, hi, Charity," Jane smiled back a little timidly. She soon gave Verna the papers. "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation." she told her mother.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" Verna smiled as she signed the papers.

"Mom, no!" Jane gasped.

"It's okay, Jane," Verna soothed her daughter. "This is everyone."

Jane looked nervous to the others, but she felt calm around Charity since they were close.

"Hey, Jane, how's Swirlix?" Charity asked.

"She's fine," Jane smiled to her. "She's in my pocket though, she's a little scared to meet the new students."

Soon, something with swirly eyes came out, looking nervous.

"Oh, Swirlix, it's okay, it's just Charity." Jane soothed.

"I see she takes after you." Charity smiled to her fairy godsister.

"Y-Yes, you could say that..." Jane agreed. "Well, w-we better go..."

"See ya, Jane." Charity smiled.

"Later, Charity." Jane nodded as she held Swirlix in her hands and took the papers that her mother signed.

Charity soon waited for the next question to answer.

"Let's continue," Verna told the students after her nervous daughter left the room. "You find a vial of poison, do you, A: Put it in the king's wine, B: Paint it on an apple-"

Evie raised her hand and giggled to that answer.

"Or C: Turn it over to the proper authorities?" Verna concluded her question.

Charity was about to raise her hand.

"Jay." Verna called.

"C: Ya turn it over to the proper authorities." Jay smirked.

"I was gonna say that!" Carlos complained.

 _'And cue the two of them fighting.'_ Charity thought to herself with a sigh.

Jay soon grabbed Carlos into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Evie was too busy looking at herself in her handheld mirror. Absol soon woke up from his nap by Charity's desk and then used a Razor Wind against Jay and Carlos to make them stop fighting. And where they soon stopped themselves. Absol then came down by Charity's feet and stretched like a cat before curling up into a ball to get some more sleep.

"Boys, I'm going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field." Verna told the boys.

"Oh, no, that's okay," Carlos smiled nervously as Jay sat on him. "Whatever that is, we'll pass."

"It's a sports field." Charity told them as she pet Absol.

Of course, not surprisingly at all, Akito was there to try to try out.

"Gotta love a boy with enthusiasm." The coach smiled to Akito.

"Of course!" Akito smiled back.

* * *

Charles was at the sports field as well along with Chad.

"Hmm... Charles, what do you think?" One man asked the black-haired man. "You think he's got what it takes?"

"Oh, I know he does," Charles chuckled. "That's my godnephew, Akito."

"Well, alright then." The man said.

Akito smiled to Charles. "Thanks, Uncle Charming."

"Please, call me Uncle Charles." Charles chuckled.

Chad seemed to roll his eyes as he seemed to be a jerk now instead of fun and friendly like how he was when he was younger.

"Hey, hey, you, Lost Boy!" The man called out to Carlos. "Put your helmet on and get out of the kill zone!"

Carlos seemed lost about the kill zone. He put his helmet on and soon the man blew his whistle to start the game. Akito was given his own uniform so he could try out for the team to show them how good he was. The game then began and Akito had the ball first and he dodged the others while running.

"Come and get me, Charlie!" Akito smirked.

"The name's Chad now!" Chad glared as he chased after him.

Akito knew that he could make the team, but his good side kept him from using his super-speed to cheat but he would still make the team. Chad soon tripped and fell in the middle of the ground as he hadn't expected that.

"GOAL!" Akito cheered as he made it to the other side with the ball.

"Dang it." Chad glared.

Akito stuck his tongue out with a smirk against Chad. The cheerleaders clapped and cheered for Akito.

"Who else wants some?!" Akito called out before running to start another round.

"Okay, okay, Akito, let's try to save some action for one of the new guys." Charles laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Akito replied innocently.

The other man with Charles then took note of this after Akito had his turn. Soon enough, Jay took his turn and he seemed to be quite athletic himself. Only he seemed more aggressive. The other players didn't even seem to stand a chance.

"YOU!" The Coach called out after blowing his whistle at Jay. "GET OVER HERE!"

Jay soon came over as the cheerleaders went crazy over him.

"What do you call that?" The Coach asked. "I call that Raw Talent! Come find me later. I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son."

"Great job out there." Akito said to Jay.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." Jay smirked.

"You ever thought about band?" The Coach asked Carlos as he seemed useless on the field.

Charles didn't find Carlos useless, he just thought that Carlos needed help finding what he was good at.

"I'll work with him, Coach." Akito volunteered.

"All right, let's run that again." Coach decided and then blew his whistle.

Jay hit Akito's arm only to wince as he was stronger than he seemed and ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on, the students were by their lockers and Chad was now with Audrey as Ben was coming over with Gabrielle who had a new book from the library as she inherited Belle's love of stories and books. Felicity sighed as everyone seemed to be avoiding her. Though she was in luck as Charity came over.

"Oh, Felicity, you seem so lonesome." Charity smiled.

"Everybody keeps walking away from moi..." Felicity sulked. "Was my papa really that bad?"

"Well, he did try to kill your aunt, uncle, and mother, not to mention, Belle and Adam." Charity told her.

Felicity groaned and hit her head against a nearby locker.

"That wasn't his fault though!" Charity tried to comfort her. "I heard the Enchantress corrupted his mind during the curse, so that was evil taking over him and not him being him."

"Exactly." Felicity said.

"Oh, Flick, don't feel bad..." Charity soothed. "Remember when Aunt Anastasia used to be bad?"

"Oui, I remember." Felicity nodded.

"Well, if she can change, so can your dad, and if no one can accept that, then they need to change," Charity smiled to her. "You'll make friends soon, I'm sure of it... I am your friend after all and so is Absol."

Absol nodded in agreement as he stood by Charity's feet.

"Thanks." Felicity smiled.

Charity smiled back and then decided to give Felicity a hug as she was as generous and thoughtful as Cinderella usually was. Absol soon nuzzled Felicity next. Felicity smiled down to Absol.

"Feels like just yesterday I captured him and we were meeting Jirachi..." Charity said before sighing. "Oh, I miss him so much."

"And so does Max." Absol said.

Charity blushed at the mention of Max.

"You sending each other letters?" Felicity smirked teasingly.

"Oh, yes, about every week," Charity smiled bashfully. She soon felt someone covering her eyes from behind. "Hey!" she then playfully pouted.

"Guess who?"

Absol was about to reply with a smile. Charity laughed as she then turned around to see who had covered her eyes. Felicity soon backed up and walked off as Charity was distracted with other things.

"Max!" Charity smiled.

"Hey, Charity," Max smiled back. "My ride came a little early..." he then looked around. "Oh, so this is your new school."

"Yes, this is Auradon Prep." Charity welcomed her boyfriend.

Absol soon nuzzled up to Max before feeling a Pokeball. He then took a look and reached into his pocket.

"Absol, don't be rude." Charity whispered sharply.

Absol soon took out the Pokeball.

"Wanna meet my Pokemon?" Max smiled to Charity as he took the Pokeball, about to throw it.

"Okay." Charity smiled.

Max soon brought out his Pokeball. He then tossed it out down the hallway so summon his Pokemon to let Charity and Absol meet them. It was then revealed that the only Pokemon that he had for right now was Ralts.

"Oh, it's a Ralts," Charity smiled. "Estelle had twins."

Ralts looked up to Absol and smiled up to him. Absol smiled back down at the Ralts. Max and Charity smiled as their Pokemon became friends. Felicity soon climbed up a tree to be alone as she sat on a branch and hugged her knees as she felt quite miserable.

Mismgaius soon came out of her Pokeball to comfort her trainer. "You know, Felicity, I promised your parents I'd take care of you," she then said softly and maturely as always. "We can talk if you'd like."

"I'd like that." Felicity smiled.

"Of course, of course..." Mismagius flew behind her and soon braided her hair. "Now, tell me all about it."

Felicity then took a deep breath and explained to her Pokemon about the troubles she was having about fitting in here.

* * *

 ** _Back in the hallway..._**

"Careful," Chad warned Ben who came to Audrey as Mal was getting something out of her locker. "Those kids are trouble."

"Give them a chance, Chad." Ben said.

"No offense, Benny Bear, but you're just too trusting," Audrey told her boyfriend. "Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl's mother."

"I think you're wrong about them," Ben shrugged. "See you later." He soon walked over to Mal.

Audrey put her sunglasses on and then walked off with Chad. Estelle came beside Mal as her locker was right next to hers and she looked over as Ben decided to talk with the purple-haired girl.

"Hey." Ben smiled to Mal.

"Hey." Mal replied.

'I _s he going to ask her something?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The two talked for a minute about the first day of school and Ben soon suggested that Mal should be in Art Class and offered to sign her up as Jane walked down the hallway as Swirlix sat on her head.

 _'Aw! What cute Swirlix.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Jane seemed to whimper as she passed by Mal's side, but didn't talk with her or Ben.

"Way to take the fun out of it." Mal commented to Ben about his suggestion for art class before she walked off after talking with him.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Mal came into the bathroom as Jane came inside and Estelle decided to go with them just in case. Jane took Swirlix off her head and soon looked at her hair in the mirror and her eyes widened as Mal came into the room.

* * *

"Hi, it's Jane, right?" Mal smiled.

Jane stared blankly and fearfully right back at Mal. Swirlix simply hid behind Jane's leg.

"I like that name." Mal smiled.

"That's cool." Jane whimpered as she was about to leave.

Swirlix was about to do the same thing.

" **DON'T GO!** " Mal stopped Jane. "I guess, I kinda was hoping I'd make a friend. You probably have all the friends you need though, with that... Thingamabob."

"Hardly... And her name is Swirlix..." Jane uttered out shyly.

Swirlix waved at Mal shyly.

Estelle hid in a stall as she listened in on Mal and Jane, but locked the door and sat down to make it look like she had to use the bathroom.

"Really?" Mal asked Jane. "I mean, with your mom being Fairy Godmother and Headmistress? I mean, not to mention your own personality." she then chuckled which made Jane give a small smile.

"I'd rather be pretty," Jane replied. "You've got great hair."

Swirlix soon got an idea as it soon looked for Mal's spell book.

"Swirlix?" Jane looked down to her fairy-type Pokemon.

Swirlix soon took out Mal's spell book, and it soon flipped through the pages until it got to a page with the words 'HAIR'.

"Ah, here," Mal smiled as she took the book in her hands. "'Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair'." she then recited. She soon used her magic on Jane's hair.

Swirlix covered its eyes until it then took a look again and smiled as it liked the transformation. Jane looked in the mirror as her bow was now a headband and her hair was longer and curlier.

"Wow! You almost don't notice your... Other features anymore." Mal smiled to Jane.

Swirlix was happy about this.

'Nice job, Mal.' Estelle thought to herself with a proud smile.

"Do my nose!" Jane beamed to Mal.

Swirlix soon nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I can't," Mal explained to Jane. "I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really big magic. Not like your mom with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have what ever features you wanted."

Swirlix soon had an idea as it began to move its right hand back and forth like a wand while behaving like Charity.

"Um, is your, uh, pet okay?" Mal asked.

"I think she's reminding me that Charity has a magic wand too." Jane said.

"Oh, but what about your mother's wand?" Mal asked.

"Mom doesn't use her wand much anymore," Jane replied. "I believe my mother told me that she gave Charity her own wand for a birthday present."

Swirlix nodded with a smile.

"Mom believes that magic isn't in the wand, it's in the books, and not like spell books, real books with history and stuff inside." Jane told Mal.

Mal snorted at this and shook her head. "What a rip!"

Swirlix shrugged at that.

"You know she used magic on Charity's mother," Mal reminded. "Not to mention Felicity's mother and Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's dad who weren't even her real children. Doesn't she love you?"

"Well, of course she does..." Jane replied quietly. "It's... It's just that, you know, tough love... 'Work on the inside, not the outside'. You know, that sort of thing."

 _'What is Mal up to?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"That's the face!" Mal pointed out to Jane. "Yeah, and then just look as if your... Your heart is about to break."

Swirlix looked up curiously and tilted its head.

"I think she means look really, really sad." Jane said.

"Oh, Mother," Mal pouted as she rehearsed in front of Jane and Swirlix to get the wand for her own mother. "I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too."

Swirlix found this perfect. Mal then smiled innocently to the girl and her Pokemon.

"You think it would work?" Jane asked.

"I mean that's what old Cindy did, right?" Mal shrugged innocently. "And your mother Bibiddi-Bobiddi-Booed the living daylights out of her. And hey, if your mom does decide to break out the old wand since she gave one to Charity, invite me!"

"If this works, you can count on it." Jane smiled.

"Yay!" Mal quietly cheered and clapped.

"Come on, Swirlix." Jane told her Pokemon before saying goodbye to Mal.

 _'So, that's her plan.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Bye~" Mal waved to Jane with a smirk as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Estelle soon left the restroom next.

"Oh, hi, Estelle." Mal waved.

"Hi." Estelle replied before storming off which made Mal frown in concern.


	7. Chapter 7

The students were now in a science class with several chemicals about.

"Here, Felicity, this should cheer you up." Mismagius handed her trainer a pair of goggles.

Felicity smiled as she then snapped the goggles on before wincing. "Ow..."

"You okay?" A younger teenage girl and boy asked.

"I'll be okay..." Felicity replied as she rubbed her head. "I guess I forgot about that." she then giggled nervously and innocently about her minor injury. She soon saw Charles II and Cindy, who were the younger siblings of Charity and Chad. "You two seem familiar..." she tilted her head curiously.

"I'm Cindy, and this is my brother, Charles, or as we call him with guests, Charles II." The girl introduced.

"Oh, you're Aunt Cinderella's other children." Felicity recognized.

"That's us." The boy smiled.

Felicity smiled back as they were the first Auradon Prep students to not run away from her or just ignore her.

"If 'Chad' bullied you in any way, we're sorry," Cindy said. "He just decided that he should be in charge and run things once he would come here, he's being worse than Aunt Drizella."

"Yeah, he hardly ever does fencing with me." Charles II added.

"I'm sorry about your brother..." Felicity said to them. "I guess it's better than a brother who wants to behead teddy bears."

"Your brother Simon sure is an interesting case..." Cindy agreed.

"That he is." Charles II nodded in agreement.

Felicity smiled as she finally had someone else to talk to other than Mismagius. Charles II and Cindy smiled back, but soon rolled their eyes as Chad was rather a brainless beauty as he was never interested in doing his homework and often had nerds like Doug to do it for him, and where he soon entered the room.

"He has Dad's charm, but not much of anything else..." Cindy whispered to Felicity and Mismagius.

This caused Mismagius to giggle. Evie, who was sitting next to Doug, seemed to be crushing on Chad.

'Oh, great,' Cindy thought to herself. 'Another victim.'

"At least it's not a child of Gaston..." Felicity muttered.

"True that." Charles II agreed.

Cindy giggled to her brother.

"Evie!" The teacher called out to the Evil Queen's daughter. "Perhaps this is just review for you. So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?"

Cindy was about to raise her hand, but she knew once the teacher called for one of the students to answer a question he/she wanted him or her to answer.

"Atomic weight?" Evie replied. "Uh, well, not very much... I mean, it's an atom, right?"

Chad chuckled with Evie as he found that funny, however, Charles II and Cindy didn't find that funny. The teacher then beckoned for Evie to come up to the front of the classroom. Evie nodded to him and snuck over her magic mirror as she came toward the teacher to the chalkboard.

"Hmm... Let's see... How do I find the average atomic weight of silver?" Evie asked before her mirror flashed an answer and she soon wrote down on the board what her mirror told her.

Cindy began to try to get a look at what was going on. Felicity just took her notes so she would be ready if the teacher called on her next.

"That would be 106.905 x .5200 + 108.905 x .4800, which, Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 amu." Evie told the teacher after she wrote on the board.

"Amu?" Doug asked himself.

Charles II soon looked into his book to find out what amu was.

"I forget," Mr. Delay said to Evie. "Always a mistake to underestimate a-"

"A villain?" Evie replied before tossing him back his chalk. "Don't make it again."

Charles II soon found out what amu was. Cindy looked in the book with him.

"Ah, Atomic Mass Unit..." Charles II noticed.

"I thought Amu was a girl who had charas?" Felicity tried to make light of the situation.

This caused Cindy and Charles II to laugh a bit. Felicity smiled as she was able to make a successful joke. Mismagius also smiled as she felt very proud of her trainer. Evie soon went to sit back down and on the way, Chad handed her a slip of paper, and which was a note, telling her to meet him under the bleachers. Cindy and Charles II smiled to Felicity as they were getting along very well. Mismagius then decided to return to her Pokeball until there would be an emergency. Felicity hugged her Pokeball as she bonded with Cinderella's younger children, even if Chad was a bit of a snob these days and decided he needed a little change in his life which Charity and Absol did not really like.

"You two are so cute." Felicity smiled.

"Aw, thank you~" Cindy blushed with a giggle.

"Thanks, Felicity." Charles II smiled back.

Felicity smiled to them as she really liked them so far and the feeling was mutual.

* * *

 ** _Outside on the sports field..._**

Carlos was getting ready to sprint and to be timed by the coaches. He soon saw a dog who was coming towards him.

"Oh, boy..." Akito sighed as he saw that.

Carlos yelped as he began to run away from the barking dog, even passing the limit after being timed.

"Whoa." Akito said.

Carlos soon ran all the way into the forest.

"Aw, Carlos, come back!" Akito called out as he decided to go after the boy despite him being the son of Cruella deVil.

* * *

Carlos begged for the dog to go away as he climbed up the tree like a fraidy cat. The dog didn't seem to want to hurt him, but to be his friend. Ben soon came over to help out Carlos in distress.

"Oh, hi there, little fella..." Akito cooed to the dog and gently pet him. "Aw, you're lonely, aren't ya, little guy?"

The dog whimpered and nodded to Akito.

"Akito, look out, that thing is a killer!" Carlos yelped. "He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!"

"Your mother lied about dogs." Akito told him, already knowing why Carlos thought that the dog was dangerous.

"Mom's a dog expert." Carlos defended.

"Um, no... She's not..." Akito chuckled as he pet the dog. "He just wants a friend, and I think he's got a friend in you."

"Dude, meet Carlos." Ben told the dog.

Carlos soon got down from the tree.

"Hi, Dude," Akito smiled. "I've never seen him around the castle before, Ben."

"He's the school's mascot." Ben smiled back as he carried Dude.

Carlos soon reached out and pet the dog which made him smile and even hold the dog.

"I knew you'd come to your senses." Akito smiled to Carlos.

"You're a good boy~" Carlos chuckled as he held Dude in his arms.

"I guess those guys have it pretty rough on the island." Ben said to Akito.

"Yeah... Let's just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs..." Carlos muttered slightly as he pet the dog.

"Whoa." Akito said.

"Good boy..." Ben smiled as he touched Carlos's shoulder. "I mean, you're a good runner, you're fast."

"Oh, thank you." Carlos smiled back.

Akito smiled at the scene as this was a good moment for Carlos even if he was the son of a villain. "Well, we better leave you two alone then." He then told the boy and the dog.

"Yeah, you guys get to know each other and come find us when you're done." Ben added.

Carlos nodded to them as he decided to bond with Dude as he now had a love for dogs instead of being afraid of them.

 _'What was that about?'_ King Sombra's voice asked in Akito's head.

 _'What are you talking about?'_ Akito replied in thoughts to talk with his Uncle Sombra without looking weird. _'Carlos has been afraid of dogs all his life thanks to Cruella.'_

 _'Fine, but just remember to focus on stealing the wand.'_ King Sombra's voice said.

 _'Yes, sir.'_ Akito replied.

* * *

Later on, Evie was going with Chad under the bleachers like the note had said as Estelle decided to secretly keep an eye on them.

"Is everybody at home as pretty as you?" Chad flirted.

"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all. "Evie giggled.

'Wow, he's one of those guys.' Estelle thought to herself.

"How many rooms are in your castle?" Evie asked Chad.

"Oh, too many to count." Chad chuckled.

Evie giggled weakly and was soon about to kiss him.

"You really nailed that chemistry problem today," Chad interrupted the kiss. "You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you."

"Oh, I'm not that smart." Evie said.

"Oh, come on~" Chad replied.

"No, really, I'm not," Evie blushed. "But, I'm really good at sewing, I mean, you know, like your mother, Cinderella."

 _'Looks like Evie will have to learn the hard way about Chad.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Teddy came out of his Pokeball, unable to hide anymore.

"Teddy!" Estelle gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mama, I just missed you." Teddy pouted.

"Okay, but act natural." Estelle whispered to her Ursaring.

"Yes, Mama." Teddy whispered back.

Estelle nodded and then pet him as they eavesdropped on Evie and Chad.

 _'I wonder what they're talking about?'_ Teddy thought to himself.

Evie soon showed Chad her handheld mirror and told him all about it.

"Where's my cell phone?" Chad asked the mirror as he decided to try it out, but nothing seemed to happen.

"It won't work for you, silly~" Evie giggled.

 _'No, duh.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"No biggie," Chad smiled. "My dad will just give me a new one."

"Prince Charming and Cinderella~" Evie giggled before she seemed to try to kiss him again. "Fairy Godmother... Hey, I hear her wand's in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?"

 _'Fairy Godmother's wand?'_ Teddy thought to himself.

"I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped," Chad stammered to Evie as he looked in distress. "Unless..."

"Unless?" Evie repeated hopefully.

"If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang." Chad bribed.

 _'Oh, he is **so** one of **those** guys.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Teddy looked angry with Chad as he bribed Evie into doing his homework for him.

"I don't like him either, Teddy." Estelle cooed to her Ursaring.

Evie soon accepted into doing Chad's homework for him and took his backpack as he went off to do his own thing.

"Did you guys hear about that?" Doug asked Estelle and Teddy as he was also on the bleachers.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Are you guys stalking me with that giant grizzly bear?" Evie asked.

"He's an Ursaring, Evie..." Estelle sighed as she tried to resist rolling her eyes.

"I, too, have a fascination with Fairy Godmother's wand," Doug told Evie as he climbed down from the bleachers. "Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes."

'He seems more trustworthy for Evie.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Are you saying they use it in the coronation?" Evie asked about Verna's wand.

"Yes," Doug replied before blushing. "And asking you out."

Evie giggled and then walked away from him while Doug looked hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

 ** _In the girls' dorm..._**

Felicity helped Mal out with her homework as Jane was visiting to hang out with them.

"Mom said, 'If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it'," Jane quoted as she walked around the room with Swirlix following her around. "Can you believe it? What world does she live in?"

"The real world." Felicity said.

"Auradon?" Mal suggested.

"Guys, do you like?" Evie asked as she showed what she made from her sewing machine.

"Yeah," Mal muttered. "It's cute. It brings out your eyes."

"I know." Evie beamed.

"Why did you want our opinion then?" Felicity asked.

"Doesn't hurt to ask friends." Evie giggled.

Felicity rolled her eyes, but had a small smile.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal scoffed.

"And how would you know, Mal?" Evie replied. "You and Felicity have never had one."

"Oh, I do." Felicity said.

"You do?" Evie asked.

"Oui," Felicity replied as she patted her hair. "I'm with Mrs. Potts's kind, gentle, and funny son, Chip."

"Wait, you're actually dating him?" Evie asked in shock. "Isn't he scared of who your father is?"

"Even if he was, he at least loves me for me..." Felicity sighed as she hugged herself. "He warms my cold and black heart that was handed down from my own parents."

"That's sweet." Evie said.

"Besides, I don't need a boyfriend, E," Mal said to Evie. "They're a waste of time."

Evie gasped once she remembered something. "I forgot to do Chad's homework!"

"Excuse moi, you forgot to do Chad's homework?" Felicity asked. "Shouldn't he do it himself?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I promised him I'd do it so we could hang out later." Evie told her.

"Oh, boy." Felicity sighed.

"And that is exactly what I mean." Mal smirked.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" A Chinese girl came over with a smile as she knocked to announce herself. "I'm Lonnie."

"Bonsoir, Lonnie, nice to meet you." Felicity bowed to the Chinese girl since it was respectful in that culture.

"I'm Mulan's daughter." Lonnie greeted.

"Ah, I thought you seemed familiar," Felicity smiled. "Good to meet you, I guess I should say 'Ni-Hao'."

"Ah, very good." Lonnie smiled back at her Chinese dialect.

"Anyways, I love what you've done with Jane's hair, and I know you hate us, and, well, you're evil, but do you think you could do mine?" Lonnie said to Mal.

"Did ya hear that, Mal?" Felicity smiled.

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked Lonnie.

"I'll pay you $50." Lonnie offered.

"Good answer, I need to buy more material," Evie smiled to that. "Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe some layers and some highlights."

"Erm... Sorry about her," Felicity smiled apologetically to Lonnie. "How would you like your hair to look?"

"Like Mal's." Lonnie said.

"Really?" Mal asked out of surprise.

"The split ends too?" Evie added.

Felicity glared at her slightly before smiling to the purple-haired girl. "Go ahead, Mal, it might be fun."

"Alright." Mal groaned.

Lonnie smiled in excitement and anticipation.

"Okay," Mal said as she brought out her spell book. "'Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair'."

Lonnie's hair soon grew longer and down over her shoulders.

"Wow." Felicity smiled.

Lonnie soon grew speechless as she took a look at herself.

"I know, I know," Evie told the Chinese girl. "It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Lonnie gushed. "I love it."

"You do?" Felicity smiled.

"It's just... Now, I'm cool." Lonnie smiled back as she soon ripped her skirt which shocked Jane and her Swirlix.

"Like ice." Mal smirked.

"Totally." Even Felicity nodded.

Jane soon ripped her own skirt which made her and her Pokemon gasp again. "What did I just do?" She instantly panicked. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

"I-I can fix that." Swirlix said.

"Oh, Swirlix..." Jane whimpered to her Pokemon.

"Oh, poor Jane..." Swirlix soothed his trainer the best way possible.

"I wonder of how Akito and Jay are doing?" Felicity wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile on the sports field..._**

"I could really use a couple of tough guys like you," Coach Jenkins said to Akito and Jay. "The team's a bunch of princes, If you know what I mean."

"I kind of do." Akito said.

"You're telling me," Jay added. "It's all, 'After you, old chum, Oh, pardon me, did I bump into you?'. Where I come from It's, 'Prepare to die, sucker!'. As my father says, 'The only way to win is to make sure everyone else loses!'."

"Yeah, well, your father has anger issues..." Akito replied. "Not to mention your Aunt Nasira tried to get revenge on the others before he did."

"How do you know about that one?" Jay huffed.

"My father and aunt told me." Akito replied innocently.

"Oh." Jay said.

"Besides, let me explain, a team," Coach Jenkins said to Jay. "Uh, it's like a family."

"You do not want to be at my house at dinner time." Jay warned.

"Okay, then how about parts of a body?" Akito suggested.

"Yes, that's good," Coach Jenkins agreed. "The legs, elbows, ears. But they all need each other. Well, that's what a team is... different players who work together to win. Make any sense?"

"Can I be the fist?" Jay asked.

"Same with me." Akito smiled.

Coach Jenkins sighed as he felt like he should've seen that coming.

"We better go see the girls soon." Jay said to Akito about the progress with Verna's wand.

"I agree." Akito nodded.

"Glad to have ya on board." Jay smirked.

"Same here." Akito smirked back.

"Oh, before you go, Jay." Coach Jenkins told the son of Jafar before holding out a jersey with his name and a number on it just for him.

After Jay put on his jersey, both him and Akito went back to the others.

* * *

Jay hooted and hollered as he came in excitement into the girls' dorm with Akito.

"Hey!" Carlos smiled to Jay as he was on his laptop.

"Did your plan work with Jane?" Jay asked Mal as she lay down on her bed. "Are you going over to see the wand?"

"Unfortunately her plan failed." Felicity said.

"Well, someone is in a bad mood." Jay muttered.

"Mal, it's okay, don't hurt yourself over it." Felicity tried to soothe the purple-haired girl.

"My mom's counting on me!" Mal groaned as she flipped through her spell book. "I can't let her down!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to stress yourself over wanting to please her." Estelle said.

"We can do this," Jay added. "If we stick together."

"And we won't go back until we do," Mal replied before beginning. "Because we're rotten..."

"To the core!" The others concluded like it was their catchphrase.

"Oh, yeah," Evie spoke up. "I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben and Gabrielle with the wand at coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course."

"And you didn't tell us?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, was I supposed to?" Evie asked which made the others face-palm slightly.

There was soon a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Mal said as she decided to get the door.

* * *

Gabrielle stood in the door-frame as her brother went in to meet the others.

"Hey, Mal, I didn't see you guys today," Ben spoke up. "I was just wondering If you had any questions or anything... That... You needed..."

Mal had a new plan in mind and Ben was a part of it. "Not that I know of." The purple-haired girl told the son of King Adam and Queen Belle.

"Okay. All right," Ben shrugged as he was about to leave with Gabrielle then. "Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh..."

"Oh, wait!" Mal spoke up quickly. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah, the whole school goes." Ben replied while his sister nodded in agreement.

"Yep, everyone." Gabrielle added with a smile.

"Wow. That is beyond exciting," Mal replied. "Do you think that It's a possibility that all of us could stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, just so we could soak up all that goodness?"

"I wish you could," Ben sighed. "Up front It's just me, my folks, my sister, and my girlfriend."

"But we hope that you enjoy the cooronation." Gabrielle said as she rolled her eyes about Ben's girlfriend who she was not really fond of despite being the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"Okay," Mal replied as she let them go. "Thanks, bye..."

"Come on, Benny, let's get you ready." Gabrielle told her younger brother.

"Okay." Ben said.

A Pokeball seemed to be by the door for Mal as the royal sibling left.

"I think it's time that Benny Boo got himself a new girlfriend, and I need a love spell," Mal smirked until she bent down and picked up the red and white sphere. "What's this?"

"That's a Pokeball." Estelle smiled.

"Hm..." Mal hummed in thought. "Might as well see what's in it..." She then tossed the Pokeball to see which Pokemon was inside of it.

A bird-like Pokemon which reminded Mal of her mother's bird before being turned into stone appeared. "Murkrow!" The Pokemon announced itself before perching itself on the floor on the girls' dormitory of Auradon Prep.

"Whoa! It's a Murkrow!" Estelle smiled before bringing out her Pokedex.

"Murkrow?" Mal repeated. "Kinda reminds me of Diablo."

 ** _"Murkrow: the dark and flying Pokemon, it is said that when chased, it lures its attacker onto dark mountain trails where the foe will get lost,"_** Estelle's Pokedex informed. **_"It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. MURKROW was feared and loathed as the alleged bearer of ill fortune. This POKéMON shows strong interest in anything that sparkles or glitters. It will even try to steal rings from women."_**

"Sounds like your soulmate." Felicity said to Mal.

The Murkrow looked up to Mal and seemed to fly up to her and land on her shoulder like Diablo would with Maleficent when they would plan against Princess Aurora and the fairies together.

"Aw, what a cute little guy..." Mal cooed as she pet the bird Pokemon. "I wonder where you came from? It's like destiny."

Murkrow nodded as he nuzzled up to her.

"Aw, I love him~" Mal smiled as she hugged Murkrow.

"So, um, Mal, where exactly are you going to get a love spell?" Felicity smiled nervously. "I mean, not even we can use one... Drell said so, he says they're too dangerous."

"Then I'll just have to make one." Mal smirked.

Murkrow nodded with a smirk back.

"Wuh-oh." Felicity muttered.

* * *

Everyone soon met in the kitchen as Mal looked up ingredients for a love spell, most of them were pretty easy to find and get so far. Murkrow even helped out with the recipe.

"All right," Mal told the others as she read from her spell book. "It says that we still need one tear, and I never cry."

"Let's just chop up some onions." Carlos suggested since that made anyone wet their eyes.

Murkrow shook his head firmly.

"Murkrow's right, Carlos," Mal replied. "It says that we need one tear of human sadness, and this love potion gets the best so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear." Jay shrugged.

Murkrow simply rolled his eyes at Jay's response.

"That's not true, Jay," Evie logically replied. "They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear had more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear."

"Wow, that's really smart of you to say, Evie." Estelle said.

"Yeah, I knew that." Jay spoke up.

"Did not." Carlos scoffed.

"Yeah, I did." Jay argued with a glare.

"You two argue like brothers." Akito said.

Jay and Carlos glanced slightly which just made Akito smirk until a familiar Chinese girl rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

"There you are, Mal! I was looking for you," Lonnie smiled to the purple-haired girl. "You know, all the girls want you to do their hair! Ooh, cool Pokemon."

"Uh, yeah, this is Murkrow." Mal told her as she pet the raven-like Pokemon like her mother with her old sidekick before he was turned into stone.

Murkrow smiled as he enjoyed being pet.

"Midnight snack, huh?" Lonnie asked since they were in the kitchen after meal hours. "What you guys making?"

"Nothing special," Mal shrugged. "Just cookies."

Lonnie looked interested and soon took the bowl they had used for the love spell and wanted to take a taste.

"Stop!" Murkrow cawed out in Pokemon language. "Don't taste it!"

It was too late as the Chinese girl had already had some.

"What?" Lonnie replied. "I'm not gonna double dip."

"Do you feel any different?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?" Mal added.

"Hey, there." Jay smirked as he approached Lonnie.

Lonnie took a long look at him before looking to the others. "It could use some chips."

"You mean like chocolate chips?" Felicity smiled.

"Oh, yes," Lonnie replied as she went to the fridge. "Just the most important food group."

Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay almost looked as though they didn't know what chocolate chip cookies were.

"You don't know what chocolate chip cookies are?" Felicity asked the group.

"Didn't your moms ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie added.

"Our mother usually makes her famous snickerdoodles, but... Like, when you're feeling sad, and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective?" Estelle helped out.

The villain kids just looked at them like they were crazy or from another planet, but they did look a little sad.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked.

"It's just different from where we're from." Mal frowned.

"Yeah, I know," Lonnie replied apologetically as Murkrow comforted while Dude did the same for Carlos. "I just, you know, I thought... Even villains love their kids. Oh... How awful."

Felicity looked over again since her father was a former villain who changed after he had met her mother. Murkrow soon noticed Lonnie's tear and informed his trainer/mistress.

Mal noticed that and wiped away the tear to add it to the spell. "Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by," She then said quickly like going through a quick mood whiplash. "Really, really have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams."

They soon went back to the spell.

"Good night." Lonnie told the others.

"Wǎn'ān." Felicity replied in Chinese.

"Wow, Felicity, you're getting really good at other languages." Akito smiled proudly.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled back.

Lonnie soon left, completely unaware of what the others were up to.

"Alright, time to bake." Akito said.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." Mal smirked to Akito.

"Mal, you don't have to do this," Felicity told the purple-haired girl. "You don't have to be evil like your mother."

"She's right." Vincent said.

"I'm doing it, you guys..." Mal argued, though she had to admit Felicity had a point, but she also had to appease her mother. Okay, boys... Cookie sheet. Evie, oven."

"Yes, ma'am." Evie saluted.

Murkrow soon perched onto his mistress's shoulder. Mal smirked as she stroked Murkrow, and he seemed to enjoy her stroking him.

"You're going to keep that thing?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Mal replied as she stroked Murkrow. "He likes me and I like him, it's like my mother and Diablo, even if Iago betrayed your father, Jay."

"Fair enough." Jay shrugged.

Mal smirked as she nuzzled with Murkrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day soon came. Ben was walking with Audrey as Gabrielle joined them while reading about a brochure to a special place known as Princess Charm School with Charity and Absol.

"This school sounds interesting." Gabrielle said.

"Princess Charm School..." Charity commented. "I've heard about that before."

"Have you been there?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, but I've been invited," Charity replied. "Rumor has it that the long-lost Princess of Gardenia goes to school there."

"Ooh." Gabrielle smiled.

Absol lifted his head up and took a look.

"No one knows what happened, but Princess Sophia of Gardenia was separated from her birth parents and no one knows where or who she is now," Charity told Gabrielle. "She's like The Grand Duchess Anastasia of the Romanovs."

"Whoa." Absol said.

"Bon matin." Felicity greeted as she walked by.

"Ah, there's my best friend," Gabrielle smiled to Felicity. "So good to see you, Felicity... I just had to get away from Ben and... Ugh... Audrey."

"You don't like Audrey much, do you, Gabi?" Felicity asked.

"I know Ben thinks she makes him happy, but... No..." Gabrielle replied honestly. "I like her parents and grandparents, but she's kind of a snob. I know that Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather helped raise her better than that."

"So, who do you think is better for him?" Felicity asked.

"Anybody could be honestly," Gabrielle replied. "Though... I feel like your friend Mal seems to like him."

"Do you think so?" Felicity asked.

"It looks that way to me," Gabrielle insisted. "It can't be just me."

"I feel like she likes him too." Charity smiled.

"You girls might have a point..." Felicity hummed in thought.

Mismagius soon came out of her Pokeball to join Felicity.

"What do you think, Mismagius?" Felicity asked her Pokemon. "Do you think Mal likes Prince Ben?"

"No, I don't think he does, I _know_ he does~" Mismagius smirked.

Absol nodded in agreement. The three girls soon giggled together while their Pokemon looked amused themselves. Mal soon came by and the girls all said hi to her like she was the most popular girl in Auradon Prep as she went to her locker.

"There's Mal." Felicity realized as she decided to go see the purple-haired girl.

"Bye, Felicity." Charity waved.

"Au revior, Felicity." Gabrielle added.

* * *

"Are you feeling kind of weird about this?" Jay asked Mal as she came to her locker. "I mean, It's not so bad here, you know."

"Are you insane?" Mal replied as she had Murkrow perched on her shoulder instead of inside its Pokeball like Diablo with Maleficent before snapping her fingers at him like he was under a spell. "Long live evil! You're mean! You're awful! You're bad news! Snap out of it!"

"Thanks, Mal, I needed that." Jay muttered.

Murkrow could tell Jay didn't mean that.

"Do you think they actually paid for those?" Audrey asked her boyfriend as he came to his locker while Felicity came to see Mal as Jay walked off.

Ben didn't seem to find the hairstyles were a problem.

"Oh, hello," Jay smirked to the girls. "The name's Jay. You all going to the tourney game tonight?~"

"Yeah~..." The girls replied dreamily.

"Keep a lookout for number 8, all right?" Jay smirked as he had their full attention. "Scoring the winning goal."

This caused the girls to get all giddy.

"She did it to Jane's hair, too, and Fairy Godmother's not happy about it." Audrey complained.

"She's not?" Felicity asked. "That doesn't sound like her to me..."

"Felicity's right," Ben agreed. "What's the harm?"

"It's gateway magic!" Audrey ranted. "Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... Where will I be?"

"Planet Poké?" Felicity smirked.

That caused Gabrielle to giggle. Audrey flashed Felicity a glare which just made Gabrielle glare back since they were best friends since they had been born.

"Listen, Audrey..." Ben tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?" Audrey cut him off.

"Okay..." Ben replied out of defeat.

"Ben, you need to break-up with her." Gabrielle whispered to her brother.

"Ah, Gabi, you know I can't do that." Ben pouted as Audrey soon left giddily.

"Why not?!" Gabrielle replied. "She's clearly not right for you! She's worse than when Gaston tried to marry Mom!"

Murkrow overheard their conversation and found this the perfect moment.

"I just made a batch of cookies," Mal came toward Ben with her secret treats that she made last night. "Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"

"Try one, Ben." Gabrielle suggested.

"Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game," Ben stammered nervously. "I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time."

"Mrs. Potts disagrees." Felicity smirked with Gabrielle.

"No, yeah. I completely understand," Mal sulked. "'Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains'."

Murkrow nodded with a frown.

"Aw, come on, Benny Boo~" Gabrielle cooed to her little brother. "A little cookie never hurt nobody~"

"No, I get it, he's cautious," Mal shrugged. "That's smart. Oh, well, more for me and Mukrow, I guess."

Murkrow nodded before he was about to eat one of the cookie that was meant for Ben. Ben declined and soon took the cookie from the bird Pokemon and ate it as Evie and Carlos were walking by.

 _'Perfect.'_ Murkrow thought to himself.

"How are they?" Mal asked Ben.

"They're good, they're great, they're amazing!" Ben replied. "They're, uh... I mean... They're chewy, and, and... You know, they... Is that walnuts? I mean, uh, you know... The chocolate... The chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry..."

"Benny?" Gabrielle glanced to her brother in slight concern.

 _'It's working.'_ Murkrow thought to himself with a smirk.

"Mal, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?" Ben asked the purple-haired girl.

"How do you feel?" Gabrielle asked.

"I feel... I feel... I feel like..." Ben stammered. "Singing your name, Mal~"

Mal soon covered his mouth.

"MAL~" Ben muffled.

"Sacre bleu!" Felicity gasped. "It's about time for the game!"

"Oh, right." Akito said.

* * *

Everyone ran to the Tourney Field for the big game.

"There they are," Akito narrowed his sapphire eyes at the opposing team. "The Sherwood Falcons."

"And we're going to beat them." Jay said.

Akito and Jay nodded to each other and began to play against the visiting school from Sherwood, beating them almost too easily, and where for Akito, this was easy. The Pokemon even watched in suspense as Auradon Prep went against their fiercest school rivals. Murkrow even looked in suspense.

Soon enough, the teams huddled after another score.

"Those guys aren't bad." Akito had to admit before taking a cup of water.

"Time for a substitution." Coach Jenkins decided.

Akito knew exactly who to bring into the game.

"Any volunteers?" Coach Jenkins asked the others before looking to the light brown-haired boy since his hand was raised with his idea. "Akito?"

"I'd like to volunteer Carlos." Akito said.

Carlos gasped slightly as he was suddenly put on the spot like that.

"Oh, no," Coach Jenkins replied. "Not so sure about that."

"Come on, Coach," Akito said. "He's been practicing and he's not that bad a runner."

"And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts." Jay added as he agreed with Akito about having Carlos play in the game.

"He's like the brain." Akito smiled.

"Come here!" Coach Jenkins soon gave in. "You heard them. Get out there!"

"Don't worry, Bro," Jay smiled to Carlos. "We got your back."

"What about my front?" Carlos replied.

"Get out there." Jay chuckled before shoving him out onto the field.

"You two really do act like brothers." Akito smiled at Jay.

"Well, I guess I've always wanted a brother." Jay had to admit.

"At least you're nicer than my cousins." Carlos shrugged about Jay, as he seemed nicer to him than Jackson and Ivy did.

They soon went back to the game.

 ** _'He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield.'_ ** The announcer announced.

"BREAK!" The team called out.

"Come on, Carlos, you can do it." Akito smiled encouragingly.

 **'He's dead.'** King Sombra's voice said, referring to Carlos.

 **'Oh, come on, Uncle Sombra, he's my friend...'** Akito replied.

 **'Remember what I told you?!'** King Sombra warned about him being rotten to the core like Mal for Maleficent.

 **'Yes, yes, I remember.'** Akito replied.

The game soon went back on with Carlos in the game now.

"Come on, Chad, don't be a sore winner!" Charity called out to her younger brother.

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

* * *

Mismagius flew high in the air as she took a look at the teams with special vision. "I love the view from up here!" she then laughed to herself since she could fly unlike many other Pokemon.

"I know, right?" Murkrow asked as he joined her.

"GAH!" Mismagius yelped. "Oh, man, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Murkrow smirked.

"By the way, who left you at Mal's door?" Mismagius said.

"Lily decided that Mal needed a little help despite being the daughter of Maleficent..." Murkrow shrugged.

"Um, Lily?" Mismagius replied. "Who is Lily?"

"A spell caster from Johto." Murkrow replied.

"Nice." Mismagius said.

Mismagius and Murkrow then began to watch the game together as Carlos did his best on the field.

"Hmm... He's not that bad." Murkrow said.

"Way to go, Carlos!" Akito smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, Auradon Prep won the game.

"We won? We won. WE WON!" Akito beamed and laughed for Auradon Prep which made the school cheer as well.

'An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever,' The announcer cheered. 'Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn-'

"Excuse me. Excuse me," Ben interrupted. "Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say."

"What is he doing?" Murkrow wondered as he flew down back to Mal.

"Give me an 'M'!" Ben began.

"M!" The crowd replied.

"Give me an 'A'!"

"A!"

"Give me an 'L'!"

"L!"

Mal blushed sheepishly at Ben's personal cheer as Murkrow perched back onto her shoulder.

"What does that spell?!" Ben called out.

"MAL!" The crowd replied.

"Come on, I can't hear you!" Ben told them.

"MAL!" The crowd repeated.

'Maybe it worked too well.' Murkrow thought to himself.

"I love you, Mal!" Ben cheered. "Did I mention that?"

Audrey did not look pleased with that announcement, and where she left the sports field out of rage. Soon enough, Ben began to sing a whole song dedicated to Mal.

* * *

Audrey stormed off and glared to Gabrielle and Felicity. "This is _your_ fault!"

"How?" Gabrielle asked.

"You tricked Ben into breaking-up with me!" Audrey glared. "You hated me, Gabrielle, you always have, so you tricked your little brother into breaking my heart!"

"No, he just finally realized who he's meant to be with." Gabrielle said.

"Maybe you should move on too." Felicity added, trying not to seem rude.

"Fine, I will!" Audrey huffed before storming off as she blamed Felicity and Gabrielle for letting this happen to her before she soon saw Chad being avaliable.

"I feel really sorry for Audrey." Mal sighed as she stroked Murkrow.

"You do?" Evie asked her.

"Yeah," Mal replied. "I feel like if she were talented like you, and she knew how to sew and knew beauty tips, that she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel better about herself."

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

"I guess I am kind of talented." Evie had to admit.

"You are definitely gifted." Mal smiled.

Evie smiled back. "Thanks, M."

Murkrow smiled as seeing his mistress's best friend happy made him and her happy. Felicity and Gabrielle came toward Mal and Evie to check on them.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Mal asked.

"My brother's ex is now trying to date 'Chad'." Gabrielle rolled her eyes since Chad was a jerk now.

"I think they're going to be perfect together." Felicity said.

"I suppose so..." Evie sighed slightly since she thought Chad loved her even if he was using her just to do his homework.

"You don't know Chad that well." Misdreavus said.

"No, Chad likes me... He said so..." Evie replied.

"He's not a Prince Charming like his dad, he's a Prince Charm _less_." Felicity told Evie, agreeing with her Pokemon.

Evie soon realized of how right Felicity and Misdreavus were. Jay and Akito were both soon praised for being valuable players on the team.

* * *

It was now time for science class.

Evie was looking through her bag as something seemed to be missing.

"Looking for something?" Mr. Deley glanced toward Evie as he took out her handheld magic mirror. "Thank you, Chad. It's gratifying to see someone still respects the honor code. It will be my recommendation that you are expelled."

"No, please, don't!" Charles II and Cindy begged.

"Mr. Deley, I-" Evie tried.

"But that isn't fair!" Doug spoke up. "Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... Whatever it is."

"It's called a magic mirr-" Evie was about to say until she saw Chad's younger siblings giving her a sign of not saying a word.

"Maybe she needed another pencil." Doug told the chemistry teacher.

"Actually, I was-" Evie tried again until Cindy covered her mouth.

"Please stop trying to help." Charles II begged quietly.

"Just give her another chance, sir," Cindy told the teacher. "If she passes the test on her own, she won't be expelled and she can have her mirror back."

"Fine." Mr. Deley said.

Doug smiled as he was proud of Cindy and Charles II for helping. Chad, on the other hand, was not proud.


	10. Chapter 10

Evie was looking through a Pokemon book that Akito let her borrow. "Ooh, I like this one." She then said as she showed him the picture of Meowsic.

A Pokeball soon came out from the window and landed at her feet.

"What the what?!" Akito yelped as he looked around.

"Ooh, shiny red and white ball~" Evie cooed as she picked up the Pokeball.

"Uh, Evie, that's a Pokeball." Doug told her.

"Oh, I knew that..." Evie giggled.

Akito rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

After class, Evie smiled as she held the Pokeball until she gasped as it shook and she dropped it while running away. "It's gonna explode!"

"No, it's not, come back!" Akito told the Evil Queen's rather ditsy daughter.

* * *

Soon enough, the Pokemon that Evie had looked up came out as if it was destiny.

"Come out, don't be afraid..." Akito cooed to the Pokemon.

"Huh?" Meowsic asked as it came out and looked all around before looking to Akito.

"Hi..." Akito smiled. "Don't worry, your trainer will be here soon. Welcome to the world, Meowsic, my girlfriend's the Pokemon Princess, Emi Ketchum."

"Cool." Meowsic said.

Evie poked her head out.

"Come on out, Evie," Akito told the Evil Queen's daughter. "Meowsic wants to meet you!"

"Meowsic?" Evie smiled.

Meowsic came toward Evie.

"Oh, what a lovely coat~" Evie cooed as she knelt down to the feline Pokemon.

"Oh, thank you." Meowsic smiled in her native Pokemon language.

Akito smiled about how well Evie and Meowsic were getting along.

"You wanna help me study with Doug for chemistry?" Evie cooed to the Pokemon as she carried it outside to the picnic area.

Meowsic nodded in agreement. Akito looked around to see maybe where Meowsic's Pokeball came from only to find no one there which made him shrug and walk off.

 _'I wonder what else will happen?'_ The young Wiccan thought to himself.

* * *

Evie and Meowsic sat with Doug as they decided to spend time together with a study date as the dwarf boy seemed to be in love with her despite being The Evil Queen's daughter, and where nothing would ruin their moment. Meowsic curled up in a ball while sleeping and purring while Evie and Doug talked about helping each other before Doug decided to find the courage to talk to Evie about something, looking as shy and nervous as Bashful when he first met Snow White. Mal then arrived, looking for her best friend. Murkrow cawed toward Mal.

Mal turned her head and then rushed over after her Pokemon helped her out with finding Evie. "There you are! I have been looking for you literally everywhere!"

"What's wrong?" Evie asked as she stroked Meowsic's fur.

"Ben just asked me out... On a date..." Mal explained.

Murkrow nodded as he understood why this was important.

"Nice." Doug commented.

"We can handle this," Evie replied. "Bye."

"Oh, you have a Pokemon now too?" Mal looked over to see the majestic feline Pokemon. "She's pretty~"

"I know, right?" Evie smiled.

"What's her name?" Mal asked.

"Meowsic," Evie replied before pouting to her friend in worry. "You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, of course." Mal shrugged as she felt that was normal for her.

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

"I can fix that with some gloss and some blush." Evie offered.

"No!" Mal replied.

"Mal, I can use the-" Evie tried.

"No, no, no." Mal begged.

Murkrow looked to his mistress like he was unimpressed. The girls then went to the dorm to doll Mal up for her date with Prince Ben.

* * *

Felicity sighed as she felt alone until she felt her eyes covered and she took the hands off and looked behind her with a giddy laugh and hugged the source as it was Chip. "What are you doing here?" she then asked her childhood best friend back in Belle and Adam's castle next to Gabrielle.

"I figured you could have a date night like everyone else in this school." Chip smiled down to Felicity.

"I'd love too." Felicity smiled back.

Chip bowed halfway and kissed the back of her hand while she giggled and slightly blushed. Mal and Evie soon came into the dorm with Murkrow and Meowsic.

"Oh, Mal, Evie, this is my best friend back home," Felicity smiled bashfully. "This is Chip... He's the son of Mrs. Potts."

"It's nice to meet you both." Chip said.

"Mrs. Potts's son?" Mal replied.

"Oui," Felicity smiled. "He often helped her out in the kitchen... He also promised to be my best friend forever after I was born."

"That, I did... And much more at times." Chip chuckled to Felicity.

"That was sweet." Evie said.

"So, who do we have here?" Chip asked.

"Chip, don't freak out, but these are Mal and Evie," Felicity introduced. "The daughters of Maleficent and The Evil Queen."

"Um, it's nice to meet you both." Chip smiled nervously.

"Mind if we borrow the mirror?" Evie asked. "Mal has a date with Ben."

"I thought Ben was dating Audrey?" Chip replied.

"Change your plans," Evie replied back as she took Mal and sat her down to do make-up for her. "Mal's more important right now."

"I agree." Fellicity said.

Mal was soon being made over by the help of Evie.

"Okay. Easy on the blush," Mal told Evie. "I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could."

"Please, my mom taught me how to apply blush before I could talk," Evie replied. "Always use upward strokes."

* * *

After a short while, Evie was done.

"Are we done?" Mal asked.

"Yeah!" Evie smiled with her Meowsic.

"I look..." Mal said at first.

"Say it." Evie begged.

"Not hideous." Mal replied.

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

"I guess now you should meet Ben." Felicity suggested to Mal.

"Oh, Felicity, I'm so nervous," Mal bit her lip. "Why don't you come with me? You could bring Chip..."

"That sounds like a double date." Felicity said.

"So, you'll do it?" Mal asked hopefully.

"Well, what do you think, Chip?" Felicity asked her best boy friend.

"I'm up for it if you are." Chip smiled.

"I sure am." Felicity smiled back.

Mal looked so thankful to the help.

* * *

Ben was now waiting for Mal to come along for their date.

"You look just like Dad on his first dance with Mom." Gabrielle smiled to her little brother as she straightened him out.

"Thanks, Sis." Ben smiled back.

"Okay, be cool." Gabrielle advised.

Ben looked over to see Mal coming with Felicity and Chip.

"I hope it's okay I brought Felicity and Chip over for a double date." Mal smiled bashfully to Ben.

"It's okay with me." Ben said.

"Oh, good." Mal replied.

"For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful," Ben smiled. "I hope you like bikes."

They soon went off to their double date. Gabrielle smiled proudly as the four teens rode into the forest together.

"Don't worry, Fliss, I got ya." Chip comforted Felicity as she felt nervous about riding the bike at first.

"Merci." Felicity smiled.

Chip and Felicity smiled as Ben and Mal smiled to each other as they went for a ride in the forest before coming to a stop.

"This is a lovely spot..." Felicity said.

"It almost reminds me of... The Black Forest..." Chip replied, though he felt nervous as he was worried that would offend her since it was Forte's idea to go into the Black Forest which would result in a painful and untimely death.

"Oui." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Phew!" Chip breathed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked him. "I like Le Noir Forêt back home."

"I know, but... Your dad kinda talked Belle into going there into finding a tree during The Enchanted Christmas." Chip smiled nervously.

"Oh, right..." Felicity frowned.

"Sorry, Felicity..." Chip rubbed his arm. "I know how much that upsets you, so I try not to mention it."

"Oh, Chip, you're as warm and sweet as your mother's tea on a winter afternoon." Felicity blushed.

This caused Chip to blush back.

"Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone." Ben said to Mal.

"Um... My middle name is Bertha." Mal replied.

That caused Chip and Felicity to almost laugh.

"Bertha?" Ben repeated.

"Yeah. Bertha," Mal sighed. "Just my mom doing what she does best. Being really, really evil. Mal Bertha."

"Wow." Felicity said.

"Mine's Florian." Ben admitted.

"Florian?" Mal replied.

"I think Belle got it from one of her books." Chip nodded since he had known that.

"Possibly." Felicity added.

"How princely," Mal said to Ben. "Oh, that's almost worse."

"Yeah, almost." Chip replied.

"I mean, you know, It's better than Bertha..." Ben said almost nervously.

"He's right." Felicity said.

* * *

Chip and Felicity soon went with Ben and Mal to help each other out a little more as they bonded in the forest together like a double date, and Ben helped Mal out the most before they could sit in peace.

"Wow, this is a beautiful height..." Felicity sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could fly around like Mismagius."

"Can't vampires fly?" Chip asked.

Felicity bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Chip asked.

"I'm afraid to try it..." Felicity replied. "I'm worried that I might mess up..."

"So, you've never actually tried it out?" Chip asked.

Felicity shook her head sadly and honestly.

"Well, it can't hurt to try." Chip encouraged.

"I'm just so nervous..." Felicity sighed.

Chip sighed back as he tried to help her. "Well... I heard that your mother had a hard time flying too..." he then suggested. "When she went to Monster High for the first time, I heard she had a hard time flying with Draculaura."

"Oh, not Maman..." Felicity didn't believe that. "Maman's not scared of anything."

"You'd be surprised." Chip said.

Felicity looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure sure..."

"Felicity, listen to me," Chip took her hands and looked into her onyx eyes. "I've known your mother since Belle first came to the castle as a peasant girl before The Master married her and made her queen. If anyone knows your mother best, it's probably me."

Felicity nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you give it a shot?" Chip suggested.

Felicity looked up at the shy and trembled a little. "What if I fall?"

"I'll catch you." Chip promised.

"Promise?" Felicity asked.

"I promise..." Chip smiled.

Felicity smiled back before she took a deep breath and soon tried to fly on her own, squeezing her eyes shut since she was very nervous, and where luckily, she did manage to fly just fine.

"Wow!" Chip smiled as he couldn't believe how well Felicity flew on her own.

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and looked around before gasping, though she worried about falling, she smiled as she actually did not fall. She even flew about in utter delight as it made her think of the time she had in Never Land with Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, and Wendy's daughter, even if she was a bit of a sourpuss at first unlike her mother at that age.

"This is amazing!" Felicity smiled.

Chip laughed and clapped in excitement for Felicity.

Felicity laughed and soon came back down beside Chip while sighing. "That was really invigorating!"

"You looked like a fairy, Felicity," Chip smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, Chip, it was amazing!" Felicity beamed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chip smiled.

Felicity smiled back, in fact, it was the biggest smile she had in her entire life.

"Wow, Felicity, I've never seen you this happy or excited before." Chip commented.

"Oh, really?" Felicity replied. "I guess... I... Heh... I guess I had a lot of fun."

"Great." Chip smiled.

Felicity blushed as she smiled back to him.

* * *

Mal and Ben seemed to be getting along just as well as they were as they talked about their families, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin their date. Ben soon fell into the water and Mal panicked for him before going after him despite one secret she had despite living on an island for all of her life in which was that she could not swim. Felicity and Chip rushed over as Mal had gone after Ben. Shortly after a while, Ben came out of the water, carrying Mal.

"It's like when the Master saved Belle from drowning." Chip said to Felicity.

"Oh, Mal, are you all right?" Felicity asked the purple-haired girl.

"No, I'm wet!" Mal told her.

"Uh... This fancy rock..." Ben told her nervously so he could calm her down. "It's yours... Make a wish and throw it back in the lake."

"I don't think that's gonna help you, Benny." Chip told the young prince.

Mal soon took the rock and threw it back into the lake.

"What... Uh... Mal, I told you that I loved you," Ben anxiously told the girl. "What about you? Do you love me?"

"I don't know what love feels like." Mal sulked.

'That's sad.' Felicity thought to herself.

"Maybe I can teach you." Ben told Mal.

The two looked to each other and soon went off together. Felicity and Chip smiled to that and hoped for the best.

"I heard that Sunday is Family Day in your new school," Chip said to Felicity. "You think your parents will like it?"

"I'm just concerned that Simon might kill someone." Felicity replied nervously about her sociopathic little brother.

"Oh, right." Chip said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Later on, it was time for Remedial Goodness 101..._**

Absol looked a little concerned, he stayed close to Charity and Max as the boy walked her to her class.

"So, how's May doing?" Charity smiled to her boyfriend.

"She's doing great, she's a Top Pokemon Coordinator." Max smiled back.

"Oh, that's good!" Charity smiled before she saw Absol looking worried. "Uh, Absol, are you okay?"

"I sense... Villainy..." Absol told his new owner.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing." Charity smiled.

"Hmm..." Absol hummed as he wasn't so sure about that.

"How about a treat?" Charity smiled to her Pokemon.

"You can't distract me because of a simple-" Absol glared slightly until he sniffed the treat she took out of her pocket and then ate it with content once she let him have it before glaring again. "Curse you..."

"I had a feeling that would do it." Charity smiled.

Absol pouted, but he did enjoy the treat. "I'll get you for this, Charity."

"Sure you will." Charity smirked playfully.

Absol mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, kids~" Verna giggled.

"Good day, Fairy Godmother, how are you?" Charity curtsied to her family friend who was close with her mother.

"Oh, I'm fine, dear, thank you," Verna replied. "I trust your parents will come over for Sunday?"

"Yes, ma'am," Charity smiled. "Jaq and Gus told me that they're quite excited."

Absol smiled as he would be with all of them on Sunday.

"Are you excited, Fairy Godmother?" Max asked the woman.

"Oh, mostly." Verna replied.

"That's great." Charity smiled.

Verna soon unlocked her classroom door. "Would you two like to help me set up?"

"Sure!" Charity and Max smiled.

Absol saw that coming. Charity, Max, and Absol helped out while Verna told them what to do.

"Where would you like this television?" Max asked.

"In front of the board, please." Verna told him.

Max nodded and soon moved the TV right in front of the chalkboard.

"You sure have gotten stronger since the last time we saw you, Max." Charity smiled.

"I've been working out a bit," Max smiled back. "After all, I gotta make my own wishes come true now..."

"Ah, Max, are you missing Jirachi?" Charity asked.

Max sighed softly. "I miss Jirachi every day..."

Absol soon noticed some Pokeballs attached to Max's belt. He came toward them and sniffed them.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Max laughed. "What're you doing, Absol?"

"You have something on your belt." Absol pointed out.

"Oh, well, of course, I have my Pokeballs." Max smiled.

"Oh, Max, we must meet them, you know how curious Absol gets." Charity told him.

"Well, you still have some time left until my class comes, so go ahead." Verna allowed as she took a look at the time.

"Great." Max smiled before he let all six of his Pokemon out.

Absol jumped back slightly.

"Meet the family," Max introduced his Pokemon to Charity's Pokemon. "This is Sceptile, Galade, Exploud, Shuppet, Masquerain, and Breloom."

"Hello, everyone, I'm Princess Charity, and this is Absol." Charity curtsied while her Pokemon bowed.

"Are you the girl Max talks about all the time?" Shuppet asked.

"Oh, uh, hey, it's time for a snack." Max blushed nervously.

"Yep, she is." Sceptile smirked as he crossed his arms, showing the Mega Stone he had around his neck.

"Cut it out!" Max cried out while Charity giggled.

"What's that around your neck?" Absol asked Sceptile.

"Oh, this old thing?" Sceptile replied as he held the trinket. "This is the Mega Stone."

"The Mega Stone?" Absol asked. "Does it help you evolve?"

"Sort of," Sceptile said. "It helps me Mega Evolve."

"That sounds pretty cool." Absol replied.

"Yeah, when the time comes, I'll become Mega Sceptile." Sceptile nodded.

"It's true." Masquerain added.

Verna looked at the time. "Ooh, class is about to start!"

"Oh, right," Max replied. "Sorry, guys, you gotta go now, but we'll talk later."

"Okay, Max." The Pokemon nodded before returning to their Pokeballs.

"Sorry, Absol, you'll have to go back in too." Charity said.

"I understand..." Absol sighed.

Charity soon returned Absol before sitting in her desk and soon, Remedial Goodness began.

* * *

"Children, excuse me," Verna spoke to her students. "Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep. And because your parents can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

Charity nodded since she knew all about this due to helping Max set up the classroom by Verna's permission with their Pokemon, and the TV was soon turned on.

"I don't see anything, nor do I hear." Maleficent said as her face was against the screen which startled Verna at first.

"Kids!" Verna gestured for the kids to come out of their desks to meet their parents.

The VKs soon came up to the TV.

"Can I please see a remote?" Maleficent complained before she took the remote and tried to work on the screen with the other villains. "Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip-Oh!"

"Evie, it's Mommy!" The Evil Queen beamed once the kids came on screen. "Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent scoffed.

"Oh, wow." Akito said.

"Ooh! Who's the old bat?" Cruella asked once she saw Verna.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal introduced.

"Yeah, and she looks better than you." Charity added.

"Well, I never!" Cruella glared.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent rolled her eyes to Verna.

"It was a pumpkin!" Charity defended.

"Into a beautiful carriage." Verna added.

"That lasted until midnight!" Charity helped.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until 1:00 AM?" Maleficent mocked Verna. "I mean, really... What? The hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"

"They were mice!" Charity glared.

"Thank you so much," Mal spoke up nervously. "Thank you."

"They were mice!" Verna finished off before letting the villain kids catch up with their parents.

"Hi, Mom." Mal smiled to the screen.

"Mal!" Maleficent replied. "I m-m-miss you."

'That's a lie.' Akito thought to himself.

"You children are never far from our thoughts." Jafar advised.

"How long must Mommy wait to see you?" Maleficent asked Mal.

"Um, there's a big coronation coming up," Mal replied. "I think sometime probably after that...?"

"When?!" Maleficent asked out of anticipation.

"Friday," Mal replied. "10:00 AM."

"You sure I can't see you before that?" Maleficent pouted. "I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic wan-You... you little nugget that I love so much."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Max whispered to Charity.

Charity did her best to comfort Max.

"Yes, I completely understand, Mother." Mal told Maleficent.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella asked her son as she noticed something different. "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

"He's the perfect size for a pet." Carlos defended.

That seemed to shock Cruella.

"This dog loves me, and I love him," Carlos told his mother. "And FYI, your dog is stuffed! So give it a rest!"

"Oh, Carlos." Akito smiled as he felt proud that Carlos stood up to his mother and now became a dog lover.

"Oh! Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman?!" Cruella glared at the other villains who laughed at her.

The villains soon started to argue with each other which was sad to watch.

"Grow up, all of you!" Akito scoffed. "This is more immature than when you guys tried to take over The House of Mouse!"

Jay couldn't take it anymore and soon turned off the screen.

"I'm so sorry." Verna sighed to the students.

'That was sad to watch.' Max thought to himself.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay told the teacher.

"Of course." Verna nodded.

The students soon began to leave the classroom.

 _'I doubt their parents will be slightly proud for trying their best.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"M?" Evie spoke up to her best friend. "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us. If we don't pull this off?"

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best." Mal replied anxiously.

"Really?" Carlos wondered.

"No, I think we are definitely goners." Mal admitted with a sigh.

They soon left the classroom.

* * *

Akito sighed as he sat on his bed while thinking about the coronation and his great Uncle Sombra.

 **'You know you can't back down now.'** King Sombra's voice spoke.

"I guess so, Uncle Sombra..." AKito sighed as he lay on his head while staring up at the ceiling.

 **'Hmm... Seems that your good side is still there.'** King Sombra's voice said.

"No, no, I can change on my own!" Akito yelped. "Really, I can! I'll be worse than El Malefico before he was taken down by the Artifacts of Buenaness!"

 **'Are you sure?'** King Sombra's voice asked.

"Yes, sir, I won't let you down, I swear." Akito replied. "I Pinkie Pie promise!"

 **'Good.'** King Sombra's voice said.

Akito then breathed in relief.

 **'Hopefully those Pokemon don't distract your new friends,'** King Sombra said. **'Like Jay... Though not a street rat like Aladdin, a thief at heart much like Sly Cooper from the Thievius Racoonus.'**

"Don't worry, they won't." Akito vowed.

 **'They better not~'** King Sombra replied.

* * *

"Uh, hey." Akito replied after he sighed and soon looked over as the others were coming.

"Oh, hey," Mal replied. "I guess you better get ready."

"Ready?" Akito asked. "For what?"

"Our plan for our parents and your uncle." Mal informed.

"Oh, right." Akito said.

* * *

They soon went over a plan together so they could fulfill the demands of their villainous parents and in Akito's case, Great Uncle. A Pokeball was soon thrown into the room and landed next to Jay's feet.

"Huh?" Jay asked himself before he bent down and picked up the Pokeball. "Cool, I got dibs!"

"Where did that come from?" Carlos wondered.

"Seem to be a lot of Pokeballs going around lately..." Mal commented before looking to Akito. "Did your girlfriend do this? She's the princess, right?"

"If Emi had to do with this, I think I would know," Akito replied. "Besides, I don't smell any honeysuckle or french vanilla..." he then went wide-eyed and blushed. "Not that I studied what Emi's body wash or shampoo smells like ever since the day I first met her."

The Pokeball soon opened up to show which Pokemon was inside.

"Who are you?" Jay asked the Pokemon.

"Chatot!" The Pokemon replied.

"Heh... You kinda remind me of Iago." Jay chuckled about his father's ex-sidekick.

"Cool, it's a Chatot," Akito smiled. "The Parrot Pokemon."

"I like him," Jay smiled back. "You wanna be my Pokemon... Um... Chatot?"

Chatot looked up at him and soon flew up and perched on his shoulder like Iago used to do with Jafar.

"Looks like he does." Akito said.

"Okay, we all know what this looks like," Mal began a plan. "So it'll be up on the dais under The Beast's spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay. Carlos?"

"Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the wand." Carlos replied.

"Right." Akito nodded.

"Perfect," Mal agreed. "Evie?"

"Yeah?" Evie replied.

"You will use this to take out the driver," Mal told her as she handed her a spray bottle. "Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Excellent." Akito said.

* * *

Everyone soon nodded as they came into an agreement with the plan and even the Pokemon all looked to each other. Mal soon sighed and sat down as something seemed to be on her mind. Murkrow saw what Mal had out and looked confused until he saw the look in her eyes. Mal looked toward her new Pokemon. Murkrow nodded as he understood why she had the spell book out.

"Okay, M?" Evie came to her best friend. "You want to break Ben's love spell?"

"Yeah... You know... For after..." Mal sighed. "I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra cruel..."

Murkrow seemed to frown as he knew that wasn't what Mal wanted.

"M?" Evie looked concerned for Mal which made Meowsic frown with her.

"You sure?" Murkrow asked the pruple-haired girl in Pokemon language.

Mal sighed softly and nodded both to her Pokemon and best friend before softly singing. "A million thoughts in my head, Should I let my heart keep listening?, I know it's time to say goodbye, So hard to let go~" A tear seemed to slip out of her right eye.


	12. Chapter 12

"Benny, are you sure about this?" Gabrielle asked her younger brother.

"Of course," Ben smiled. "Lumiere taught me that he and the others did it when Mom first came home."

"That's true." Gabrielle nodded.

"So, you're okay with it?" Ben smiled.

"Well... I like to see you happy." Gabrielle smiled back.

"And I think you were right about Audrey." Ben said.

"I'm always right." Gabrielle smirked.

Ben smirked back with a forced chuckle.

"Oh, I can't wait until Mom and Dad see this," Gabrielle beamed. "I know they'll love the song and dance."

"Especially the remix." Ben said.

"Of course, you better get set for them." Gabrielle suggested.

"Thanks, Gabs," Ben smiled to his sister. "You're the best."

"Aw, come here..." Gabrielle giggled as she hugged Ben.

* * *

Soon enough, everything was set up.

"Ma cherie Mademoiselle," Ben began like when Lumiere had first welcomed Belle into The Beast's castle. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure That we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents : your dinner!"

"Be our guest, Be our guest, Put our service to the test~" The group sang.

Belle and Adam smiled as they saw this up close as they felt so proud of Ben's hard work and dedication for his own coronation. Gabrielle smiled with her parents as they watched Ben with his own dance crew as they modernized the song Be Our Guest, and where everyone seemed to love the modernized song. The song soon ended and Ben smiled to everyone.

"Oh, that was so lovely!" Belle beamed as that song brought back so many memories.

"It sure was." Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

The celebration was soon held.

Jay came to the chocolate fountain and tried to eat more of it than anyone else as Chatot looked up at him. "Aw, do you wanna join in?" He then asked his new Parrot Pokemon.

Chatot looked eager about having chocolate. Jay soon put some chocolate into a big cup and put it in front of his Pokemon. Chatot cheered out of excitement before eating the chocolate right up. Jay began to do the same. A photographer soon came to take Ben, Gabrielle, Belle, and Adam's picture.

"Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad, Ben broke up with Audrey." Gabrielle said.

"Oh?" Adam asked.

"Yeah." Ben nodded.

"Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self-absorbed," Belle admitted. "A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up."

The photographer soon took their picture.

"Do we know your new girlfriend?" Adam asked his son.

"Well, sort of..." Ben replied until he spotted the girl. "Mal!"

The photographer soon took another picture only after Adam and Belle looked shocked.

"Mal? Mal!" Ben called out as he came toward the purple-haired girl. "I wanna introduce you to my parents."

"Ben..." Mal replied.

"This is Mal, from the island," Ben told his parents. "From the Island."

Murkrow soon flew over to them and perched on Mal's shoulder.

"This is her Pokemon," Ben added to his parents. "Murkrow, and Mal is my girlfriend."

"Hi." Belle and Mal greeted each other.

"I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch?" Ben asked his parents. "I mean, come on, Dad, you worked things over with Maestro Forte when he and Cherry came to see you guys before me or Gabrielle were born."

"He's right..." Gabrielle agreed with her brother. "So...?"

"Of... Course," Adam began uneasily. "Any friend of Ben's or Gabrielle's..."

"Um, I actually came with my friends." Mal replied.

"Well, you should invite them," Belle replied back, trying to be polite. "Because the more the merrier!"

After Ben, Mal, Murkrow, and Gabrielle left; Belle fainted into Adam's arms.

"Why don't we play a game?" Cherry suggested. "Are there any games for everyone to play around here?"

"There's croquet like in Wonderland." Felicity suggested.

"If you want." Estelle added.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. "I don't think I've played in a while."

"Let's start playing." Atticus said.

"I'll try, but I can't be worse than Aunt Sarah." Mo smirked.

"That's true, you can't." Atticus smirked back.

* * *

They soon started playing.

"You wanna play too, Dude?" Carlos smiled to the dog. "Okay, let's play!"

Dude barked and soon ran out on the field while everyone played croquet.

An old woman seemed to look at Mal, finding her slightly familiar. "Hello there."

"Hi." Mal replied.

"Have we met?" The old woman asked as she examined the purple-haired girl.

"No, I don't think so," Mal shrugged. "I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student."

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

"Grammy!" Audrey beamed as she arrived.

"Oh, Audrey!" The old woman smiled. "Give Grammy a kiss, dear."

"Grammy?" Mal asked Audrey.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother," Audrey replied uneasily as she revealed that the old woman was Queen Leah. "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl, unless you feel like taking another 100 year nap."

"What?" Queen Leah asked before thinking Mal was Maleficent and Murkrow was Diablo. "You two?!"

Everyone soon looked over in concern.

"How are you here and how have you stayed so young?" Queen Leah asked Mal. "And I thought your bird was stoned by the Good Fairies!"

"This isn't Maleficent, Your Majesty." Akito said.

"Queen Leah, it's okay," Ben added. "Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal, and her Pokemon Murkrow. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?" Queen Leah replied before scolding about Mal. "Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples. And the spells. Spells. My daughter... Was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her."

"But she can be trusted," Estelle argued. "She's nothing like her mother!"

"I'm so... So..." Mal tried to say.

"Go away!" Chad glared as he tried to step in which made Absol growl even if he was Charity's brother. "Stay away from her!"

"Chad, she was just going to apologize to Queen Leah!" Charity glared back.

"Charity, she's bewitched you!" Chad told his sister.

"The only one bewitched here is you!" Charity huffed. "You've been a snob ever since we got acceptance letters to Auradon Prep!"

Absol nodded in agreement with a huff.

"Don't do this, Chad." Ben begged.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben," Chad replied before glaring all around. "What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh. You stole another girl's boyfriend."

"Chad, stop it!" Felicity glared as her eyes seemed to flash from black to red since she was very angry. "You are making me angry, and I am not pleasant when angry!"

"Just like your dad, right?" Chad glared back.

Chad was soon punched in the face by Chip.

"CHIP!" Felicity yelped.

"I've had just about enough of you being the biggest bully in the land!" Chip glared at Chad.

Evie's mirror soon glowed and showed Chad's face after she asked for the biggest jerk in the land.

"Just back off, Chad," Chip glared. "I know Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, but at least she seems nice, even though you're the son of Cherry and Atticus's good friends!"

"He's not wrong." Cindy agreed.

Absol looked like he wanted to hurt Chad, even if he was family to him.

"Back off, Chad!" Jay glared with his Chatot. "All right? Back off!"

Evie soon ran with Meowsic to spray Chad to knock him out before this could get too violent.

"Make this jerk of a brother go into a deep sleep, Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo!" Charity glared as she brought out her wand and used her magic on her brother.

Chad's eyes widened before he soon passed out.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but it's for your own good." Charity scolded her brother.

The others slightly panicked about Chad being out cold as they thought maybe something terrible had happened to him.

"Come on, Mal." Evie told her best friend as she took her by the hand.

"Quick!" Charity told them. "Go, go!"

Evie nodded as she took Mal's hand and ran off with her.

"Guys!" Ben called out to the VKs.

"Jay, Chatot!" Mal called out to Jay and his new Pokemon as they had to go now.

Charity and Absol soon left the party with the VKs, not wanting to stay at the party anymore with what just happened.

"Mom... Dad... Please try to understand..." Gabrielle told Belle and Adam anxiously.

"I feared something like this would happen." Adam sighed.

"This isn't their fault!" Ben told him.

"No, son, it's yours." Adam replied.

"Belle, Adam, you can't blame him!" Cherry said. "You of all people should know not to judge others just because of their past!"

"She's right!" Mo added.

"I'm sorry... I just need to lie down..." Belle replied wearily before leaving with Adam.

"Mom?" Ben frowned.

 _'I can just tell the rest of the students won't forget what happened here.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

"Oh, no, what have I done?" Ben frowned. "This is all my fault."

"We all share some blame, Benny," Gabrielle comforted. "For daring to hope that people would accept the VKs."

"And I didn't help by punching Chad." Chip added.

Felicity frowned as she felt very bad for her childhood best friends and wanted to help them before she saw her father touch her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"I know how they feel, Fliss..." Forte comforted his daughter. "It took me some time to have everyone accept me."

"They'll learn to accept, right, Papa?" Felicity asked hopefully with tears in her eyes. "They have to..."

"Someday." Forte said.

Felicity soon welled up and began to cry into his tail coat. Forte soon hugged her and gently stroked her hair as he let her let it all out. Cherry decided to join in since she was barely there for their daughter.

* * *

Later on, the group was now at the picnic table. Their Pokemon and Dude did the best that they could to comfort them as they were all rather depressed. Charity and Max soon joined their table.

"Hey, guys," Max smiled. "You look like you could use some company."

"Shouldn't you be avoiding us like your brother?" Jay huffed to Charity.

"I know, he's a hard head... I don't know where he gets it from..." Charity sighed. "He was such a nice boy when we were kids."

"But then he seemed to change." Absol said.

"Not even I was that annoying or mean to May when we were growing up." Max replied.

"I can tell." Vincent said.

Ben soon came over nervously. "Hey, guys. How is everyone?"

The others responded simply by just staring at him.

"Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right?" Ben continued. "It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

After he left, Doug seemed to come by.

"Listen, Evie, I wanna talk about earlier today," The young dwarf began to the Evil Queen's daughter. "I just-"

"Doug?" Chad glared.

"Great, he's awake." Charity complained.

"It's my fault, Doug," Evie whispered while Chad called out for Doug. "I'm sorry."

Chad continued to call to Doug.

"Chad, he's busy." Charity glared at her brother.

Doug soon gave up and went to sit with Chad.

"Not anymore~" Chad smirked.

Charity rolled her eyes until she gasped as she saw her best friend hanging out with Audrey. "Jane?!"

Jane seemed to ignore her best friend.

"How long does she think that's gonna last?" Audrey scoffed. "Mal is just the bad girl infatuation."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "I mean, he's never gonna make a villain a queen."

"No, she didn't!" Charity glared as she couldn't believe Jane would act like that before she soon saw Mal bring out her mother's book of spells.

Murkrow looked over Mal's shoulder. Charity didn't stop Mal as she had a feeling Jane deserved this. Mal soon cast a spell to change Jane's hair as she looked angry with the fairy girl for betraying her like this, and where the fairy girl's hair soon changed back to the way it was once before. Jane yelped which made all of the mean girls laugh at her.

"There's a lot more where that came from." Mal glared at Jane with her Murkrow.

Murkrow nodded in agreement. Swirlix even looked disappointed in Jane's behavior.

"Who do you think you are?!" Audrey glared at Mal.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal scoffed before taking out her spell book.

This made the others run away like they were afraid of her.

"I'm really looking forward to tomorrow," Mal told the others. "Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand."

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

"Come, Murkrow." Mal told her Pokemon.

Murkrow soon perched back on to her shoulder. The VKs soon walked off with their Pokemon following them.


	13. Chapter 13

Snow White was soon coming to report Ben's coronation as she stopped by for a visit, and where she would be like a news reporter.

"Oh, Snow White, good to see you." Mo smiled and hugged the princess.

"Hello, Mo," Snow White replied. "How's your little brother doing?"

"He's doing great." Mo smiled.

"That's lovely," Snow White smiled back. "We must catch up later."

"Of course, Snow," Mo nodded as she knew the princess was busy. "You go ahead and do what you need to do."

* * *

On the Isle, the villains were all gathered to watch Ben's coronation on TV where their children were going to be crashing, at least, they hoped so anyway. Unknown to them, each of their kids developed something that made them happy.

"At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned king!" Snow White reported. "I'm Snow White, bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."

 ** _"'I'm Snow White',"_ ** The Evil Queen mocked as she threw popcorn at the TV. ** _"Who are you kidding? She's definitely had work done."_**

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Mal..._**

Everyone wore their best clothes as they came together. Murkrow nuzzled up against Mal as he stayed by her side loyally like Diablo had with Maleficent. Mal gently pet him as she rode in a carriage with Ben as they both looked like a royal couple together, though Mal didn't look too excited. Murkrow soon saw a familiar cookie.

"Don't be nervous," Ben smiled to Mal as he gently squeezed her hand. "All you have to do is sit there and look beautiful. No problem there."

"Thank you." Mal nodded with a small smile back to him.

"Mal, would you wear my ring?" Ben asked.

"Um... Not now," Mal smiled nervously. "I think it would probably just fall right off of me."

Murkrow nodded in agreement.

Mal soon took another breath. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, it's just for later, you know, when you need strength," Mal replied as she handed him a box. "Some carbs to keep up your energy."

Murkrow saw in his mistress's eyes and he could tell that she didn't want him to eat the cookie.

"Always thinking, but I can't wait." Ben chuckled to Mal before eating the cookie.

"NO!" Mal panicked.

"Mm... This is really good!" Ben muffled.

Murkrow looked worried as much as his mistress.

"Um... Do you... Do you feel okay?" Mal asked nervously.

"You bet." Ben smiled and nodded.

"Would you say that you're still in... That... That you have very strong feelings for me?" Mal stammered slightly.

"I'm not sure," Ben shrugged. "I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect."

Murkrow nodded before double-taking.

"Yeah... Okay," Mal replied before she soon reacted the same way. "What? What? You knew?"

"That you spelled me?" Ben replied back. "Yeah. Yeah, I knew."

"I-I can explain myself..." Mal said nervously.

"No, look, it's fine, I mean, you had a crush on me," Ben told her. "I was with Audrey. You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?"

Murkrow soon looked nervous. Ben soon admitted that the love spell had worn off on him by the time they had ended up in the Enchanted Lake, but he had admitted that he hadn't faked anything. He even proved it by giving her his ring. Murkrow looked touched for his mistress even as Ben kissed the back of Mal's hand. They soon arrived at the entrance.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't-" The Evil Queen began with a gasp.

" _My_ daughter," Maleficent added. "Looking like some kind of-"

 ** _"Princess!"_ ** Snow White smiled before coming to the Evil Queen's daughter with her Meowsic who had a bow on her head to look pretty. **_"Now, let's see who this beauty is wearing. Evie."_**

"Evie!" The Evil Queen smiled.

 ** _"Someone named Evie and a creature called Meowsic designed her gown."_** Snow White continued to read from a card.

"Oh, wow, she sewed a dress," Maleficent mocked The Evil Queen. "Meanwhile, _my_ girl duped a prince, and she's _this_ close to grabbing the magic wand."

"Bitter, party of one," The Evil Queen retorted. "Bitter, party of one."

"It's happening, people! It's happening!" Maleficent told the others. "I say, gird your loins! Gird your loins! Villains, our revenge begins today."

This caused them all to cheer.

* * *

Drell even came to the event as he had a purple book in his hands which had a red apple on the cover with a golden D on it and in shimmering white text it said 'The Great Big Book of Disney Descendants'. He looked around as he seemed to be on the look-out for certain next generation Disney characters. "Alright, they should be here." The warlock said.

"Drell..." Cherry glanced.

"Cherry..." Drell replied.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" Cherry asked the warlock.

"A warning..." Drell said as he handed her the book. "This is The Great Big Book of-"

"Everything with everything inside, see the world around us, this book's a perfect guide?" Cherry cut off with a smirk just to annoy him.

"It's about the Descendants." Drell said.

"The Descendants?" Cherry repeated.

"See for yourself," Drell replied. "It's much like when you guys visited Ever After High all those times between Monster High."

Cherry flipped through the pages to see several next generation Disney characters. "Freddie Facilier, CJ Hook, Zevon and Yzla, Uma, Anxelin?!"

"You might wanna hold onto that," Drell advised. "This won't be the only adventure in Auradon Prep."

"Great." Cherry groaned.

"Sorry," Drell replied sheepishly. "Anyway, try to be on the look out for the wand being stolen."

"Verna's wand?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Drell whispered. "Her daughter is going to try to take it for herself to make herself look beautiful."

"No, not Verna's daughter..." Cherry replied.

"Yes, Verna's daughter." Drell told her.

"But why would she want to do that?" Cherry asked.

"You never know about kids these days..." Drell shrugged innocently. "Enjoy the coronation."

"I'll try." Cherry said.

Drell nodded to her and walked off.

Cherry watched him go and decided to read more about the other Disney Descendants there were which was quite shocking, though she wondered why there was a question mark for the child of Aladdin and Jasmine named Aziz who seemed to be mysterious and missing much like Cassim was before they met him with Aladdin and the Forty Thieves before his wedding to Jasmine. "That's confusing." She said.

* * *

Everyone soon gathered together as it was now time for Ben's big moment.

"I told Ben this wasn't going to be easy." Adam sighed.

"You also taught me that a king has to believe in himself," Ben pointed out which made Forte smirk innocently. "Even when it isn't easy."

"I did?" Adam asked.

"How very wise of you, Master." Forte rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

Adam smirked back slightly to his father figure back from the castle since they were good friends again.

"Ben, we are very proud of you," Belle smiled to her son. "You keep listening to your heart."

"Thanks, Mom," Ben smiled back. "I will."

"You're gonna make a fine king." Adam encouraged his son.

"Wish me luck." Ben took a deep breath.

Gabrielle hugged Ben tightly and comfortingly before sending him off.

* * *

Everyone was soon inside to watch the coronation. Akito looked to Evie, Jay, and Carlos before taking a deep breath as his Uncle Sombra's words plagued his mind, but something kept him from keeping from being evil. Ben was soon walking down the long hallway and the doors opened for him. Adam and Belle stood up together as their son was going to fulfill his destiny. Everyone either bowed or curtsied for the young prince as he was going to be named King since he was of age now, and where most of everyone didn't think anything would ruin the coronation.

Everyone sat in suspense, even Maleficent, Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella back on the Isle. Verna soon removed Adam's crown from his head and came toward Ben to put it on his own head. Ben bowed, and though the crown was quite large, it managed to fit on his head. Gabrielle was proud that her brother was becoming king. Adam soon lifted the jar to which showed Verna's wand. Mal and Akito looked around as they felt a lot of pressure on themselves. Belle handed the wand to Verna so that the fairy godmother could do what she had to do.

 _'There it is,'_ Akito thought to himself. _'It's so close.'_

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Verna asked Ben.

"I do solemnly swear." Ben promised.

"Then it is my honor and my joy to bless our new king." Verna proclaimed.

Someone soon stole the wand from Verna while she wasn't looking. Everyone gasped in fright. The wand soon zapped and it broke the barrier to let the villains come into Auradon.

* * *

"The barrier! It's broken!" The Evil Queen exclaimed. "We're free!"

"Scepter, now!" Maleficent demanded which had her staff come into her hand.

"Room for one more?" King Sombra's voice asked from the window.

"Sure." Maleficent said.

"Excellent..." King Sombra grinned. "I have a little family reunion to attend to anyhow."

* * *

Back in Auradon, the magic was getting out of control.

"Child, what are you doing?!" Verna screeched out like when Anastasia had taken her wand to make her own happily ever after with her mother and sister.

"Jane, are you insane?!" Gabrielle asked out of shock.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane told her mother as Swirlix hid in her dress pocket rather fearfully. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

"Charity, quick, use your magic to hit the wand out of her hands." Absol told his trainer.

"I'm sorry about this, Jane, but you've left me no choice..." Charity sighed to herself before going to face against her best friend in their very own magic duel and she rushed toward Jane. "Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo!" Her magic soon hit the wand out of Jane's hands.

"Good work, Charity!" Absol approved.

"Charity!" Jane gasped to her best friend.

"Jane, I can't believe you!" Charity pouted back to her best friend.

Verna's wand was now about to fall on the ground from the air. Max panicked and soon ran to retrieve the wand before it would touch the ground. Mal soon took the wand which made everyone panic and duck down in horror.

"Whew." Akito sighed out of relief.

"Take cover!" Adam told the others.

"Careful, Mal!" Belle warned.

"Stay back!" Mal told him.

"Mal, give me the wand," Ben told the girl. "It's okay."

"Ben I said stand back!" Mal replied.

"I told you so~" Audrey mocked about Mal being evil right now with Verna's wand.

"Shut up!" Akito glared at Audrey.

Estelle cupped her mouth, though had a small smirk as she felt like Audrey deserved that.

"Let's go!" Carlos summoned.

"Revenge time." Jay smirked.

"You know it." Akito added.

"You really want to do this?" Ben frowned to Mal in concern.

"We have no choice, Ben," Mal told him. "Our parents-"

"Your parents made their choice," Ben interrupted. "Now you make yours."

"I think I want to be good." Mal replied softly.

"You are good." Ben insisted.

Gabrielle smiled as she was very proud of her little brother's maturity.

"How do you know that?!" Mal asked.

"Because... Because..." Ben tried.

"Because he's listening to his heart." Charity told Mal as she remembered her mother's words to her Aunt Anastasia.

"What she said." Ben said.

"I want to listen to my heart, too, and my heart is telling me that we are not our parents," Mal sighed as she spoke to Ben again. "I mean, stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

"I can't really argue with that!" Akito smiled bashfully.

"Same here." Jay said.

"And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Mal said to Carlos. "And Evie... You do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart," She then told her best friend. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil. It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys."

"Me too." Akito said.

Mal soon held out her fist which worried everyone, but Evie, Jay, and Carlos soon joined in to bump fists with her to join the path to good. Akito was little hesitant until he finally joined his fist into the group. Mal smiled to Akito including himself in, though the boy was normally good, but King Sombra tended to harass the family due to Atticus's connection.

"So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" Carlos smiled nervously to the others. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad."

"Don't worry," Akito said. "I doubt that they'll get here."

"Your parents can't reach you here." Ben told Carlos.

"Okay then, good." Carlos smiled calmly.

Drell looked nervous at the mention of that because as of right now, that fact would be proved as false, and where two villains would soon appear.

* * *

"I'm back!" Maleficent smirked darkly.

"It can't be," Mal's face paled. "Go away, Mother."

"Oh, and why would she do that?" Sombra smirked.

"Not King Sombra..." Drell gritted his teeth as his hair seemed to suddenly turn white.

"She's funny, isn't she, Sombra?" Maleficent smirked. "Oh! I'm so... You're very funny. Here. Wand me. Chop, chop."

"I knew this would happen..." Cherry sighed as she looked more bored than scared about something bad happening.

Mal soon tossed Verna's wand back to Verna.

"Bibbiti-Bobbiti-" Verna began.

"Boo!" Maleficent mocked before using her own dark magic.

Everyone soon seemed to freeze.

"Psych!" Maleficent snickered. "Ooh, in another time, in another time."

King Sombra soon came toward a very nervous Akito. "You did well." He then told the boy.

"Akito?!" Atticus and Mo asked.

"Thank you, Uncle Sombra." Akito replied.

"Not good." Vincent said.

"Well, Sombra, I have to admit, when I first met your nephew, I had my doubts, but he seems to fit enough to be rotten to the core himself," Maleficent smirked. "I just know someday Mal will get there with her own path to evil."

"Same here." King Sombra smirked back.

"Aw... Falling in love is weak... And ridiculous," Maleficent told her daughter after getting rid of Ben's ring for Mal. "It's not what you want."

"You don't know what she wants!" Felicity glared before looking soft to Mal. "Mal, you have to tell your mother how you feel, it's now or never!"

"She's right." Estelle said.

"Mom, have you ever once asked me what I want?" Mal glared to Maleficent. "I'm not you!"

"Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil," Maleficent sighed. "You'll get there."

"No, I will not," Mal glared as she still took care of Murkrow since he was her Pokemon now. "And I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself. Love is not weak or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."

Murkrow nodded firmly.

"Thanks, Murkrow." Mal smiled to her Pokemon.

"I know one thing, young lady," Maleficent glared to Mal. "You have no room for love in your life!"

"And now I command, **WAND INTO MY HAND!** " Mal glared back as she soon got Verna's wand away from her mother in success. "Ha! It worked!"

"Your heart is pure!" Charity smiled as her wand had protected her Max and Absol from Maleficent's magic.

"I hardly think so, frankly, this is tedious and very immature," Maleficent sneered. "Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

Murkrow soon pecked at Maleficent to get her away from Mal as he was angry with the woman even if she was his trainer's mother.

"Get off of me, you bird brain!" Maleficent glared as she tried to swat him away.

Chatot soon joined in at pecking at Maleficent.

"That's my buddy!" Jay laughed to his Parrot Pokemon happily.

Meowsic soon popped her claws out and began to scratch against Maleficent.

"Huh, I guess those Pocket things aren't so bad after all." Cherry smirked.

Absol and the rest of the Pokemon soon joined in on the fun.

"Get these hideous things off of me!" Maleficent demanded.

"Maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Felicity smiled to Mal.

Mal smiled back to her as they felt like really good friends now and it was all thanks to her help.

"Akito, make these Pokemon stop!" King Sombra ordered.

Akito narrowed his eyes. "No, Uncle Sombra... I'm not listening to you anymore," he then said, trying to be brave. "Besides, it was your fault that you made Eloise homeless with that special Holiday Extravaganza you promised me and Estelle we would give to the Plaza Hotel!"

"Yeah!" Estelle with a glare.

"Oh, please, like she was even fit to live in that hotel," King Sombra scoffed. "She was a nuisance in the lobby, Mr. Salamone said so."

Akito and Estelle glared to him.

"Besides, you both must fill your destiny like your friends," King Sombra smirked. "I couldn't get your father to do it, but I still have a chance with you two to become my heirs to the Crystal Empire."

"Never!" The Fudo twins glared.

"Have it your way!" King Sombra glared back. "Maleficent, I believe these children need a lesson!"

"So be it..." Maleficent sneered before transforming into her dragon form.

"Yikes!" Vincent yelped.

"I loved you kids, I've given you everything," King Sombra told the Fudo siblings. "I even gave you gifts during your visits and adventures away from home!"

"Just give it up," Estelle said. "You know that good always wins."

Maleficent soon breathed fire all over Akito, but of course, it would not hurt him.

"Toasty..." Akito smirked innocently as he was burnt, but not harmed.

"Seriously?" King Sombra asked Maleficent, unimpressed.

" **HOW?!** " Maleficent asked.

"He's Atticus's son, he's indestructible," King Sombra told her. "You can't hurt him."

"Yeah, but sometimes I like to surf in a tsunami just for the LOLs." Akito smirked innocently.

"It's true." Estelle said.

"Just call me Johnny Tsunami," Akito smirked. "Or I guess Johnny Kapahaala, whatever you prefer, anyway, you can't beat me."

"You're just as annoying as your father!" Maleficent glared at Akito. "Surely you have weaknesses!"

"No, but I know yours~" Akito smirked before he made a sword from his own magic to stab her with to send her back to the Isle of the Lost.

"No, Akito," Mal said. "She's mine."

"Are you sure, Mal?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure," Mal told her. "Thank you so much for all your help, Felicity."

"You're welcome." Felicity smiled.

"Mother, I didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice." Mal told her mother.

 _'What's she going to do?'_ Charity thought to herself.

"Leave my friends alone! This is between you and me, Mother. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one," Mal glared to Maleficent. "The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before four hearts as one!"


	14. Chapter 14

It took a little while, but Maleficent was soon shrunk to the size of a salamander.

"What just happened?" Evie asked.

"I have no idea." Mal shrugged.

Murkrow and Meowsic looked just as confused and curious as their trainers. Verna was soon no longer frozen.

"Is she destroyed?" Akito wondered.

"No, no, no, no," Verna told him. "Maleficent shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why it's so itty-bitty."

Everyone soon looked down to see Maleficent had been turned into a tiny salamander as a backfire from her magic.

"Is she going to stay that way forever?" Mal asked.

"Well, forever is a long time," Verna replied. "You learned to love. So can she."

"I believe this belongs to you." Mal smiled as she handed the wand back to its rightful owner.

Verna smiled back tenderly to this. "And I believe this... Belongs to you. You all have earned yourselves an 'A' in Goodness Class. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" She then waved her wand to make everything go back to normal in Auradon.

"Well, I'm out." King Sombra said before vanishing.

Atticus soon tried to tackle his uncle only to fall on the floor with a groan.

"Don't worry, Atticus, you'll catch him." Mo soothed her husband.

"I sure hope so." Atticus replied before sitting up on the floor.

Ben was heard roaring.

"Okay! Okay!" Mal called to him and held him back as he ran over. "We kinda got this all wrapped up here."

Adam was soon settled and helped by Belle.

* * *

Ben smiled to Mal and happily swayed her about like when his father became human again thanks to the help from Belle's true love for him, and where it seemed like nothing would ruin the coronation now.

"Next time, I rescue you, okay?" Ben smiled to Mal.

"Yeah, let's not let there be a next time, okay?" Mal smiled back before hugging him.

"Totally agreed." Murkrow nodded.

Mal soon adjusted Ben's crown since it was slightly tilted. "I will be right back." She then said as there was one more thing to do.

"I love you, but you are on a major time-out, and no tea parties with Swirlix for a while." Verna scolded her daughter.

"I totally agree." Swirlix nodded.

"Don't be too hard on Jane and Swirlix," Mal told the fairy godmother before looking to Jane. "I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head. You are beautiful... Inside and out. Your mom got that right, and who cares if you still have tea parties with your Pokemon? You should do what you like and not what everyone else wants to do."

"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the Mother Department." Jane smiled bashfully to Mal.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mal nodded. "Though we're both pretty lucky in the Pokemon Department."

Murkrow and Swirlix nodded in agreement. Verna nodded back and soon left with Jane and Swirlix. Mal soon looked to Audrey and curtsied for her and the girl curtsied back.

* * *

"All right, time for you to go now." Drell told Maleficent as he soon picked her up by her tail and dropped her into his pocket and patted it firmly to make sure she wouldn't crawl out.

"Drell, don't you think Mal will notice her missing?" Atticus asked.

"You mean I can't have Maleficent for stew later?" Drell replied.

"NO!" Mal yelped as she came toward him. "Careful! That's my mom!"

"Well, that is true..." Drell had to admit before taking the salamander out of his pocket, and he soon gave her back her mother.

Mal took her mother and held her in her hands while Murkrow looked hungry, but tried to resist.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Jay suggested.

Everyone soon laughed and cheered in excitement, and where everyone was now enjoying the party. There were even fireworks.

"Well, old friend, we did it," Cogsworth chuckled as he shook hands with Lumiere. "I told you it would all work out in the end."

"Not again..." Cherry muttered as she watched the two interact.

"Are they going to argue again?" Mo groaned.

* * *

"Some things never change..." Cherry face-palmed.

The teenagers all partied and had a good time together, even Audrey.

"Oh, Maman, Papa, I love it here!" Felicity beamed to her parents about being in Auradon. "I can't wait for the next adventure!"

"We'll have to see where it leads." Forte said.

"Okay," Felicity replied before taking her little brother. "Come, Simon, let's dance!"

Simon growled as he soon danced with his big sister against his will.

* * *

Akito and Vincent looked alone for a moment until Emi and Jenny came as a surprise to dance with them.

"Surprised you're not too busy for me." Akito chuckled to Emi.

"I'll owe you a Pokemon adventure later with Ash's new classmates." Emi giggled to her boyfriend.

"Ash's new classmates?" Akito asked out of confusion.

"You'll find out," Emi giggled before looking toward Chip who looked forward to the next dance with Felicity. "I've been told about a certain prince named Raleigh who looks a lot like your friend Chip who has a rather famous ancestor."

"First, really?" Akito asked. "And second, by classmates, do you mean as new friends you two travel with for adventures?"

"Mm-hmm~" Emi smiled and nodded. "You simply must come and meet them."

"You got it." Akito said.

Emi smiled and soon lay her head on his shoulder and gently tugged on his dark blue bandanna. Akito smiled to that as he danced with the love of his life.

* * *

"This place is nice and all, but I really missed you," Vincent said to Jenny as they danced. "How's school going?"

"My teachers say that I could become valedictorian." Jenny smiled.

"That's great." Vincent smiled back.

"Thanks to Tech," Jenny nodded with a smile. "He really helped me show my inner genius."

"You're very smart, beautiful, talented... You're an amazing girl..." Vincent blushed. "I love you... Uh! Like a family sense..." he then babbled nervously.

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully before she soon shut him up by kissing him on the lips, and where soon everyone that was a couple did the same thing. It was beginning to be a happy ending, but also a very happy beginning for everyone. Cherry continued to look through her Descendants book, but soon hid it away so there wouldn't be spoilers of the next adventure as everyone else came together after the dance.

The End


End file.
